We are Freaks and Psychos
by iluvninjas
Summary: Carolina Abelli was prefectly fine with having just a psychic best friend. But when said psychic wants to check out a club in the school, she gets more than she bargained for. It's now time to socialize with Satan, the real Fred and George Weasley, a narcissistic "king", and a cake-loving third year with a bodyguard. At least Haruhi was normal. Who was she one to talk, though?
1. Deals How Much I Love Them

**Deals. How Much I **_**Love**_** Them.**

Ouran Academy; school of the rich and famous. It's also the school where all shades of pink and blue covered most of the walls and the floors. Can't you just smell the "rich" in the air? Well, it's everywhere on campus.

Our story takes off right after the bell rings, signaling the end of the day and for everybody to go home. Well, mostly everybody.

'_One, two. One, two. One, two. Three.'_

There was still a couple of students left in the school doing god knows whatever. This particular student, though, just wanted to go home and eat. But no, she had to meet her friend all the way on the third floor just to check something out. So now here she was, counting the steps in somewhat irregular patterns to kill time.

_RooooaaaAAAAARRRRRR! _A manly voice sang out on repeat in the empty halls and, not fazed from the sudden noise, the young lady continued until the top step to silence the voice . . . by answering her phone.

"_Hey, Carrie! Are you there yet?"_ the voice on the receiving boomed, not waiting for a greeting.

"I'm almost there Cam," Carrie instantly said with an accent laced voice as she continued walking, "Are you done with whatever you had to do?"

"_Yup, yup! You go in without me, okay? Bye!"_ Cam quickly said and hung up the call without waiting for a goodbye in return.

'Well, okay,' Carrie thought to herself as she approached her destination. As double doors came into sight on the baby pink walls, she took a deep breath and pushed the light pink doors open. Rose petals immediately flew out followed by a bright white light, causing Carrie to shield her eyes.

"Welco-" started a group of harmonious and soothing voice.

"God dammit! I'm blind!"

〜(￣▽￣〜)(〜￣▽￣)〜

When Carrie opened her eyes after a few minutes of rapid blinking, she didn't know if she was in Ouran anymore. 7 boys stood wearing clothing she couldn't recognize very well. Were those togas? The whole room was decorated to be of a country she's never been to. Everything was, in short, foreign to her.

'_Cosplay?' _Carrie momentarily thought before she observed the group of boys in front of her. The first she noticed was a tall, pale-blonde headed male with violet eyes sitting in a "throne" placed in the center in the group. He was in what could only be a prince outfit since he had a lot more shiny things on him than the rest of the males in the room. He was basically wearing a cloth that Carrie could only guess was made to be a "man-dress" type of thing that ended at the knees. He even had a blue cape, connected by a semi-big gold oval fastener, which reached past his knees. A silver-colored leaf headdress snugly fit atop his head as a crown. As for shoes, he was wearing a sandal type of thing in a golden color that reached a little above the ankles. He also had a thin, golden staff that was probably as tall as him standing.

Carrie's light gray eyes traveled to the person standing beside him to the left. He had short honey-blonde hair with hazel-brown eyes and looked like an elementary school student. He was wearing what appeared to be a warrior or soldier outfit from the same land they were cosplaying from. The small male was clad in linen shirt with metal armor plates on the shoulders. A bronze breastplate covered his chest and stomach, and shin guards covered his legs. He wore a bronze helmet with a tall crest on his head. To finish his outfit off, around his waist was a belt with a short sword, and he carried a shield and a spear. _'Are those real?' _Carrie dreadfully thought to herself. She looked behind the short blonde to see a black-haired male wearing the same outfit as the shorter boy he was towering over.

She looked over to the person next to the tall male. He had black hair and, from what she could see underneath his glasses, dark eyes. Like the rest, he was wearing a toga, but not as flashy as the others. It was plain white, reaching his ankles, and had a long, dark purple sash from the top left of his shoulder to the bottom-right of his torso. He, too, had leather sandals, though they stopped at the ankles. He also had a gold arm bracelet on his right arm. Carrie continued on observing the rest of the group. A pair of auburn-haired twins were wearing the same outfit as the one in glasses, but they didn't have a sash like their fellow club members.

Carrie's eyes wandered over to the last member; a short, brown-headed male with large brown eyes. He wasn't wearing anything like the other males. His toga was plain with no jewels or other colors. It appeared fairly loose as the white toga-dress reached his knees. Carrie had to resist the urge to pour a rainbow on the outfit. He, too, had sandals the same as everyone else. The only difference in his footwear was that it seemed to be made out of cheaper material than the leather ones most of the boys were wearing. '_Now that I'm thinking about it, he actually looks like a girl. I can't actually tell, since he's also wearing a toga like the rest of the guys.'_

"Are you alright, princess?" a voice questioned, bringing Carrie out of her thoughts. She looked to see the tall blonde one standing a few feet in front of her.

"Y-yeah," she replied embarrassed to see everyone looking at her, "Thank you for your concern."

"It's no problem. No princess should be injured in any type of way!" he exclaimed while proceeding to hold Carrie in his arms.

'_What the hell is he trying to pull!?' _She thought as she pushed him away from her personal bubble.

"Right," she voiced, looking suspiciously at the male who dejectedly put himself in a corner.

"She's a new costumer." Carrie looked over at one of the twins.

"Would you mind-" Then, the other.

"-telling us your name?" And now both.

"It's only the polite thing to do for the person asking for the name of the other, says his own name first." She instantly said to the twins.

"That's right!" the dejected blond bellowed after recovering, "My apologies mademoiselle. I am Tamaki Suoh, the King of the Host Club." _'That explains the outfit,'_ Carrie absentmindedly thought to herself.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin," said the one on the right.

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin," the one on the left followed up.

"And we're the Hitachiin twins!" they both exclaimed.

"I can tell," Carrie indifferently replied. Though, she kept in mind to remember which twin was which.

"Everyone calls me Honey, so you can, too! This is Usa-chan," the smaller blond excitedly introduced as he held up his stuffed rabbit. _'Aw, he's so cute.'_ "Oh, and this is Takashi. Everybody calls him Mori, though. Say hi, Takashi!" She looked at the tallest male, who gave a nod of acknowledgment towards her. "Hello," she simply greeted.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. It's a pleasure to meet you." the brunette welcomed. Carrie smiled slightly in response, showing her dimples.

"Kyoya Ootari," the glasses man quickly introduced.

Carrie took all of the faces and names in before presenting her own. "Better," she said with a quick smile, "I'm Carolina Abelli, but you can call me either Caroline or Carrie."

* * *

"I have arrived!" yelled a voice from the area where the doors were located. Guess who it is. It's kind of obvious, but guess anyway.

8 pairs of eyes looked towards the curly and blonde headed source.

Are you done? If you guessed Carrie's friend then you are correct!

"Carrie, did you miss me? I missed you so much! I'm sorry I had to leave you alone in a room with people for more than 5 minutes! Please, forgive me!" Cam cried out as she ran forward and put her arms around Carrie's neck.

"Err, it's okay. It's no big deal." Carrie replied, already used to her best friends' antics. "Anyway, now that you're here, let's do what we have to do to."

"You're right! What useful information did you manage to receive so far?"

"They're not ugly."

"Excellent." Cam said approvingly. She then started to stare as her large green eyes bounced between each members for a full minute before pointing at Haruhi.

"You there! Why aren't you dressed in the standard clothing women wore in Ancient Greece?"

'_So she really is a girl.' _Carrie mused to herself. She stared at the other males that were trying to disprove what Cam had said. _'Oh, so that's why they were dressed that way. Cosplaying Ancient Greece.' _she thought afterwards.

"What! Girl? What girl? There's no girl here! Right, boss?" the twins yelled together.

"Yup, yup. _No_ girl here. This is the HOST club, not Mixed-Gender Hosting Club!" Tamaki failed to convince.

"Guys, just stop." Carrie commanded while rolling her eyes, "My friend here, yeah, she's a clairsentient psychic. Meaning she can gain knowledge through psychic intuition. She also has the ability to know things that she has never been shown. She probably knew almost everything that happened here once she walked into the room. Right, Camellia?" She looked towards her friend to see if she was right.

"Yup, yup. I, as well as other clairsentient psychics, are able to feel subconscious energy, and then sense when danger is present, when something is about to occur, when spirits or supernatural entities are present, when someone is sick or hurt, and when someone possesses strong positive or negative energies." Camellia said without missing a beat.

"So you have a magic power!" Tamaki excitedly yelled out, "One of my daughters is MAGICAL!"

"Is that true, Takashi? Is that a magic power?"

"Well, I guess it's no use hiding the fact that I'm a girl from you and your friend considering you figured it out anyway."

"Just promise-"

"-you won't tell another soul."

"Got it?"

'_Too many voices talking at once.'_ Both girls thought at the same time. "Wait, I'm pretty sure you're not my father!/You're not my dad!" both girls yelled after comprehending Tamaki's words.

"Never mind that. You said you had some business to attend to with us. What is it?" Kyoya remarked among the other voices in the room, finally silencing the room.

The two friends looked at each other, as if they could read the other's thoughts. "We're just-" "You mean YOU. I was forced into coming here." "_I'm _just," she started as she shot Carrie a dirty look, "checking out the club. I've recently heard about it and deemed it worth my time."

"Fantastic! The first costumers of the day are new!" Tamaki enthusiastically said. "Do you prefer the 'Prince' type?" He gently took hold of Camellia's chin and leaned in until their noses were barely touching.

Unfazed, Camellia had a look of indifference and shot him down with a quick "not really."

"What about the 'Wild' or 'Loli-Shota' type?" he continued, gesturing towards Mori and Honey respectively.

"The 'Cool' type? The 'Little Devil' type? Or perhaps the 'Natural' type is to your suiting?" Tamaki gestured to Kyoya, the twins, and Haruhi.

"Well, I'd choose Haruhi since she seems the sanest one here, but I know she is a girl, so I feel it will be a bit awkward. Let's be great friends instead." Caroline smiled politely at the brunette who smiled back.

"Oh, dear." Cam out a hand to her cheek, "I forgot to tell you my name. Camellia Hamasaki at your service." She presented with a curtsy. _'Hmm,' _she thought looking at each member thoroughly. "You two! I choose you, Pikachu!" She exclaimed, repeating the familiar lines she's heard on TV, and pointed to the twins.

"I guess I'll go with her choice then." Carrie said a bit remorsefully. "Just so you know, you owe me a 5 hot-fudge chocolate sundaes for this." She pointedly stared at her friend right before the doors opened once again.

* * *

**So this is something new I'm trying out. 1) It's not a Naruto story 2) It will be multi-chapter. My first one actually, so I hope you enjoyed!**

**Leave a comment below saying how much you loved it, feedback, grammar/spelling mistakes etc. I gadly take contructive criticism and questions. So click that 'follow' and 'favorite box because you are awesome to do so. I may or may not change the title. If you have a better one, you can suggest it to me through PM or review.**

**Bye~**


	2. I'm Forced into This

**After some research, I found out that the manga for OHSHC was released in 2003. The first Harry Potter book came out in 1997, while the movie came out in 2001. Since this story will have events from the manga, Carolina and Camellia have seen movies one and two (the only ones published at the time) and have read books 1-5 (again, the ones that have been released at the time.) I'm telling you this now, because there WILL be Harry Potter references. This is just to clear up confusion beforehand.**

**Question of the Chapter (QOTC): What type of music do you listen to?**

**My Answer of the Chapter (MAOTC): I like to listen to mostly punk rock, rock, rap (sometimes), pop, and various Japanese songs. **

* * *

**I'm Forced into This. **

Carrie had to stifle a yawn that threatened to break through. It wasn't her fault, really. She just ended going to sleep later than what she had originally planned. She couldn't resist the temptation that came with the internet. In the end, she slept at 3:30 in the morning.

"-rie. Caroline. Carol. CARRIE!" a loud voice shook Carrie awake.

"Hmm, what? What happened?"

"It's rude to daydream in the middle of a conversation, you know." The twins said simultaneously.

"I'm sorry, I only had four hours of sleep." Caroline stated from her spot on one of the many couches strewn around. Her lack of sleep could be proven by the deep dark circles surrounding her eyes.

"Well, now that you're awake," the twin on the right spoke. That was probably Hikaru.

"-let's all play-," the twin on the left continued. This one must be Kaoru.

"-the 'Which One is Hikaru?' game!" they finished together as they both spun around and put on a forest green hat. The other girls started squealing in delight.

"Hmmm," Carrie observed them both. She might have had a chance if they weren't wearing those green hats. _'Cam probably already knows.'_ She thought as her eyes moved to where her friend was sitting. "Cam, what in the world are you doing?"

"I'm taking notes. This might be useful in the future." Camellia simply said.

"Riiight," she replied, "Anyway, I'm assuming you know which twin is which." They weren't worried about the other girls hearing their conversation. They were talking in whispers so they wouldn't disrupt the hosts they were supposed to be socializing with.

"Of course."

"You're not going to play the game, though?"

Camellia stopped writing and looked at her best friend with a thoughtful expression. "Isn't that like cheating? Since I'm, you know, psychic." She spoke even softer than before when saying the last word.

"I never thought of it like that." Carrie muttered before turning to look at her friend again, "I'm still not playing card games with you."

Cam simply smiled brightly before paying attention to Hikaru and Kaoru, who seemed to be doing one of their homosexual acts. _'I guess some brothers REALLY love each other more than others.' _Carrie thought.

"Hikaru, I can't believe you just said that." Kaoru looked away miserably.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I just thought it was really cute. I never meant to hurt you." At this point, they were embracing each other, and the girls were going wild.

'_Hikaru is on the right this time, and Kaoru is on the left,' _she guessed quietly.

"Wrong!" she heard the twins say.

"Did I say that out loud?" Carrie asked confused.

"Yeah. Sorry, you didn't get it right." The twins apologized, though it was obvious they weren't sorry.

"Really? Cam, is that true?" she turned to her friend. Her reason being she could always trust Camellia's judgment because, as said best friend likes to say, "A psychic should always trust their intuition."

Back to the situation at hand. When Carrie looked at Cam, Cam looked at the twins. "No, she's right." The twins looked at her in slight shock before looking at both of them, none saying a word.

Carrie had a victorious grin on her face, "See? I knew I was right. I'll need more practice, though, to stop guessing." With that, the two girls went back to having a conversation, ignoring the looks they were receiving.

* * *

〜(￣▽￣〜) (〜￣▽￣)〜

* * *

"I wonder what class all of the hosts are in." Carrie mumbled more to herself.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi are all in your class; 1A. Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai are in class 2A, I think. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are in class 3A." Camellia answered matter-of-factly.

"Eh? The chibi is my senpai? Who would have ever knew? More importantly, how did you know?"

Cam looked back at her friend with a wide grin, "I have my ways. You can't just go somewhere without knowing information about the people who run the place. It's unprofessional."

"You? Professional? In what world?" Carrie joked.

While they were too busy playing around and pouting, the roles were always reversed as soon as the tables were turned, they didn't notice that they stopped whispering and had attracted the attention of a few of the other girls.

"Can you freaks shut up!? Why are you even here if you're just going to talk?" the girl next to us spoke up.

"That's harsh. They're not freaks. They're crackpots." Another girl piped up, causing a few others to laugh.

"I bet most of you don't even know what a crackpot is," Caroline retorted. The smile she and Camellia had worn while they were talking was quickly wiped off their face.

"What she _means_ to say is that we're sorry. We won't disturb you again." Camellia hastily covered up. She was never one to argue with idiots. They would just make her stoop down to their level and beat her with experience.

With an eye roll, the girl who started the name calling swiftly left with a "whatever." Not a second passed until the other girls followed to pay more attention to the twins.

"I'd like to take a pencil and redraw all of their attitudes." Carrie muttered darkly, glaring at everyone else's backs and burning holes in their skulls.

A sudden idea hit Cam and she turned to her best friend, "Would you like me to predict their deaths?" Yes, being psychic and predicting the future was part of the package you get when your mother and grandmother were one of the greatest psychics and fortune tellers in the world. Generation through generation, each child of the Hamasaki family had a knack for being at least one of the three main psychic intuitions: clairaudience, clairvoyance, and clairsentience. The company owns many fortune-telling stores worldwide, make their own products for psychic and supernatural use and so on. You can probably tell the Hamasaki family are best buddies and work with the Nekozawa family.

"I guess, but where's the fun in that?" Carrie remarked, suddenly smirking at her best friend.

* * *

〜(￣▽￣〜) (〜￣▽￣)〜

* * *

"Do you want to go to Haruhi's table? We might be able to actually talk there." Camellia asked Caroline, leaning in ever so slightly.

Looking up from her sketch on the drawing pad, Carrie answers, "She should have been our first choice. What were we thinking?"

"Come on, let's go."

They got up from the couch and not-so-sneakily made their way over to where Haruhi was seated.

"Hey, Haruhi!" they both greeted.

"Hi, guys. I thought you were at Hikaru and Kaoru's table?"

"We were. We just thought … it didn't appeal to us." Cam said trying to find the right words and hide the fact that they were just bored.

"Oh sorry to hear that. Would you like some tea?" Haruhi offered.

"Tea would be nice actually." Camellia replied with a smile, her freckles dancing across her face.

"Wow, you're, for lack of a better word, sane and normal. It's hard to find people like that in this school." Caroline remarked.

"Thanks. You know, you don't sound Japanese, Carolina-san. I'm not saying you aren't, but you have a slight accent when you talk." Haruhi observed.

"Oh, that's because I'm originally from Italy." She explained.

"U-um, Haruhi-kun, I brought you something. Th-they're fresh strawberries. I hope you enjoy them," one of the other girls offered.

"Thank you. I'll share it with everyone." Haruhi politely took the container, opened it, and placed it in the center of the table. All of the fan girls blushed and squealed quietly.

"Hmm," Carrie and Haruhi looked at Cam's thoughtful expression, "Maybe we should come again tomorrow, too."

"You could even become a regular customer here. Just schedule an appointment for the host of your choice." Haruhi enlightened.

"That's a great idea. We'll schedule an appointment with you. Same time tomorrow, then? "

"Great. I'll see you again."

Caroline was looking at both people with eyes throughout the ordeal, her light brown ombré hair that was help in a ponytail whipping behind her. "Wait, wait, wait, what? I never agreed to this. Cam, you never even asked if I wanted to come again or if I was free tomorrow." She pointed out.

With an eye-roll, Camellia asked, "Fine. Do you want to come again?"

"No," was the reply she flat-out received.

"What 'better' plans do you have any way that you can't miss out on?" Cam questioned, already knowing the answer.

Pausing for a few seconds to think about it, Carrie listed, "Food … sleep … more food …"

"You are unbelievable." Cam said with an incredulous look. "Bye, Haruhi. I'll make sure _both _of us will be here tomorrow." Haruhi waved back before continuing her conversation with the others.

The two best friends left the room; one bubbling with joy about coming again the next afternoon, the other reluctant and beginning to brood.

* * *

〜(￣▽￣〜)(〜￣▽￣)〜

* * *

"Hey Hikaru, where did those girls go?" Kaoru asked, realizing two strange costumers weren't here.

Hikaru looked around the room briefly before looking back at his brother, "I don't know, Kaoru. They probably left."

"That's too bad. Do you think they'll come tomorrow?"

"Who knows? They're … different."

A hint of a smirk could be seen on both of their faces as they chorused together, "I think we found a new toy."

* * *

〜(￣▽￣〜) (〜￣▽￣)〜

* * *

"Ugh. I'm done with today." Carrie groaned as she plopped on her bed.

"You're not going to change?"

"Ahh!" she screamed in shock, almost falling off the bed. "Camellia! What are you doing here!? I SAW you leave to your limo! Who let you in?"

"I was bored; I did go to my limo, but I told my chauffeur to drop me off at your house; and one of the maids." Cam answered, not missing a beat.

"Well … why?"

"Like I said, I was bored. Besides, your house is a lot more fun than mine. Are any one of your brothers home? We could prank them again."

"No, they're still doing important 'adult' stuff like college and training to be head of the company."

"… Do you want to watch the first and second Harry Potter movies again?"

"Hell yes," she responded as she got off the bed. "To the home movie theatre!"

"Last one there is Dementor!" Cam yelled, already racing down the stairs.

"Cheater!" Carrie called out as she sprinted right after. _'She may have gotten a head start, but between the two of us, I know this house the best.'_

A few minutes later, we see Camellia just go through the theatre doors breathing heavily. "Ha-ha! I made it!"

"Took you long enough," Carrie commented from somewhere in the room, already sitting with popcorn in hand and prepared for their short movie marathon.

"Gah! Dear Kami and all things frozen, you scared me! How did you get here so fast?"

"I know this house like Hermione knows spells." A short silence bestowed upon them before Carrie broke it.

"You might have to stay the night to finished both movies AND homework. Is that okay?"

"It's totally fine! It's not like I haven't before, but …" Camellia trailed off.

"But what?"

"You have to promise to come with me every time I visit the host club!" Cam originally was going to drag her there, but she thought it over and this seemed to be a more fair resolution. She had to think of her friend, too, you know.

Carrie stared at her best friend with a thoughtful expression. She really didn't want to go to the host club again and repeat some of the events that happened this afternoon, but this was her best friend. They only had each other so they had to stick together. Then again, it's not like those particular events don't happen everyday. She was only staying over for one night, too. At the same time, she really wanted to watch the movies again, and it's more fun with someone watching with you.

When Caroline still hadn't given an answer, Cam quickly added, "I'll sleep over the rest of the week, no, MONTH, if you give the okay!"

"You really want to go again?" Carrie asked quietly.

The only response she received was Cam ferociously nodding her head.

Carrie stayed quiet for a few more seconds before giving her answer. "Okay. I'll go with you, but you're sleeping over for a month."

Camellia cheered and glomped Caroline. "You're the best! Thank you! And I promise during the month that I'm staying here, we will get all the ice creams and have a 2-people party of ice cream and movies and candies!" she said all at once.

Carrie playfully rolled her eyes, "Anything for you, Camie dearest. As long as we (terribly) sing Disney songs at the ice cream party."

"Of course!"

* * *

**Hello, again! How do you like this title? Is it better than the old one, should I make it shorter? You can leave suggestions in your review. ****Don't be afraid to review! I don't bite . . . much. **Leave a comment below saying how much you loved it, feedback, grammar/spelling mistakes etc. I gadly take constructive criticism and questions. Now time to answer your reviews!****

****AnimeBestie (Guest): Hi! And thank you. Hopefully, this installment was good. o_o Sometimes, I worry too much. Hehe.****

****killjarkidranger: Thank you!****

****Extended Experience: I know 0.0 Hopefully, this is better and have attracted more people.****

****Left-to-die: Aw, thank you! As for the title, do you have any suggestions? ****

****WolfnAnne (Guest): I'm working on the title, I'm just testing the waters with this one. If you have a suggestion, feel free to tell me. The entering and psychic part are cliche? I've never read a story that had a psychic or ones that had characters entering in like that. And I only make the characters crazy because that's what I am. It would help a lot, actually, if you explain how I can make improvements for the future! Thanks, though.****

****Bye~****


	3. Being Late, We're Doing it Right

**Let's say homeroom in Ouran Academy starts at 8:00 A.M. and the actual classes begin at 8:30 A.M.**

**QOTC: Have you read/watched The Giver? **

**AOTC:****You should because it's awesome, and I loved both the book and the movie. I'm also now obsessed with the song Ordinary Human by One Republic. You guys should go check it out. In fact, listen to it while reading this chapter. :3**

* * *

**Being Late, We're Doing it Right.**

The following morning:

_Beep … Beep … Beep … _"Meow"

Carolina stirred a little from her dreamless sleep. Since when did her alarm clock make cat noises?

_Beep … Beep … _"Meow"

It's such a realistic noise. _'I didn't know my alarm clock could do that. I never taught it to make cat noises.' _Carrie thought before closing her tired eyes. _'Wait a minute.' _she furrowed her eyes in confusion, _'You can't teach an alarm clock new tricks.' _At that thought, she abruptly opened her eyes, only to see a black and white furball in front of her.

'_Oh, it's just Oreo.' _Carrie thought before looking at the continuously beeping alarm clock. _'It's 7:40. Today's Saturday, right?' _

"Meow … meow."

"Carrie! Why are you still a sleep?! C'mon, we have to get dressed!" Camellia said hastily as she slammed the doors causing both Oreo and Carrie to look up at the worried girl.

"What are you talking about? It's Saturday. We have nothing planned, as usual." Caroline said before snuggling her cat and going back to sleep.

"Nooo! It's _Wednesday_. We have _school _and we're going to be _late_," she hissed as she looked at the time. "It's 7:45! We have around fifteen minutes to get dressed, eat breakfast, and _go to school!_"

At this news, Carrie immediately sat up, causing her cat to hit the ground with a "Meo-!" as he didn't even get to finish screaming. "I'm sorry Mr. Oreo." She apologized before facing the girl in front of her. "We have to hurry up then. I can't be late. I think Sakura-sensei said there was going to a quiz or test today and you _know _how she is! She'll lock the doors if I'm late and mark a big, fat F as my grade for the day! I can't fail, Cam. I'm a good noodle!" (She was and Algebra teacher.)

"You're telling me! I have Hizashi-sensei! He'll make me clean after all the failed experiments and projects!" (He was a Chemistry teacher.)

_Time Update: 7:47 A.M_

"We have to hurry up and change right now. One of the maids already gave me both of our uniforms. Now, change!" Camellia ushered the girl to the bathroom in the room before heading out to the bathroom in the room she was staying in.

Both girls hastily pulled the yellow, cupcake dress over themselves, before opening their respective doors. One was hopping on one foot, pulling up her socks while the other hastily brushed through their bedhead when a thought occurred to them both. _'I forgot to brush my teeth!'_

_Time Update: 7:59 A.M_

By now, the girls were downstairs running around while screaming their heads off. Why? They only have one minute if they didn't want to be late for homeroom. They were already going to be late since homeroom starts at 8 o'clock, but instead of even _starting_ their breakfast, they chose to panic.

"Miss Carolina and Lady Camellia," both girls seized their screams and looked at their trustful housekeeper, Sebastian. "I would suggest that you start eating breakfast before you are late for your classes."

In synchronization, they slowly said, "Oh … My … Kami" before sprinting towards the dining area.

True friends are ALWAYS late to school _together_, never alone.

* * *

〜(￣▽￣〜) (〜￣▽￣)〜

* * *

_Time Update: 8:28 A.M_

In class 1A:

Sakura-sensei looked down at her watch before looking at the clock that placed on the front wall of the room. She eyed each student carefully. In her class, there was only one desk that was empty near the windows placed on the left. _'Abelli.' _She thought sinisterly. On each desk, there was a sheet of paper, today's quiz, placed facedown so the back of the paper was facing up. If said student came late, the teacher would enjoy the look on Carolina's face when she shut the door with a _click_. It was nothing personal, but this particular student passed her surprise quizzes and tests even though all she did sometimes was look out the window and zone out. This was the perfect payback for students like her; hit 'em where it hurts, their grades. It's not like she hasn't done it before, fail her students that acted like a smartass that is. Because no one likes a smartass.

On the way to class 1B:

Hizashi-sensei was whistling a random tune as he walked towards the first class of the day he had to teach: 1B. He was thinking of all the fun things he could make the class do. Should they experiment with mixtures and solutions? Memorize the periodic table? Perhaps they should work with chemical reactions? Heck, maybe he should make the students do them all. As they say, the more the merrier! Though, Hizashi-sensei felt remorse for the student(s) that would have to clean up the inevitable mess. However, that punishment went to only those that were A) disrespectful during his class, B) they showed up late, or C) they came to class after he did. It was rare for the last choice to happen since he showed up at exactly 8:30. He heard strange _pitter patter _sound and looked towards one of the windows. _'Will you look at that? It's starting to rain. I feel sorry for the poor soul who's stuck outside in this weather.'_ He thought simply to himself before continuing towards the classroom.

_Time Update: 8:29 A.M _

In class 1A:

'_There's only one minute left until class officially starts, and Abelli still isn't here yet.'_ Sakura-sensei thought with a pleased expression. She counted down the seconds as she made her way to the door, preparing to close and lock it until class was over. As her hand touched the doorknob, she paused. "Class, do you hear that?" Sakura-sensei wanted to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. The strange noise was getting louder, she could her it clearly. _Tap tap tap tap-tap tap tap tap. _Were those … footsteps? The steps were rapidly getting louder and closer. _'Could it be Abelli?'_ Sakura-sensei thought a bit frightfully. It wasn't long till the owner of the footsteps appeared at the front of the door breathing heavily with water droplets falling onto the floor.

In class 1B:

Camellia ran to her classroom, not caring if her wet hair and slightly soggy attire caused drops on the floor, making her tripping a few times. She had to get there before Hizashi-sensei did. He usually had the students do crazy things and the poor soul that just didn't make it into the 'nice book' had to clean up the mess. It would be an extra hassle because they had to clean up right after class ended, causing the unlucky sap to be late to his NEXT class. It was basically a line of bad things that no one wanted to be at the end of. Camellia saw her classroom door and brightened up. Hopefully, Hizashi-sensei wasn't here yet. She opened the door, panting slightly as she looked around the classroom that was buzzing with noise. _'The coast is clear!'_ she cheered silently as she quickly headed over to her seat.

"You're late." The student next to her spoke. He was her usual lab partner.

In class 1A:

"I'm so so-sorry I'm l-l-late, Sensei."

In class 1B:

"I ended up waking up _really_ late and-"

In class 1A:

"-I rushed through my morning routine."

In class 1B:

"When I was done getting ready-"

In class 1A:

"-I started to panic-"

In class 1B:

"-and started screaming-"

In class 1A:

"-before I realized-"

In Both Classes (Shared Screen):

"**-I was going to be late more than I already was."**

In class 1B:

"Good thing sensei wasn't already here or else you would have been in serious trouble."

In class 1A:

"I came here as fast as I could because I recalled you said we were going to have a quiz or a test or something. I couldn't miss a test or a quiz because, knowing you, you would automatically fail me the second I was late. And I can't allow myself to fail ANYTHING!" she looked at her teacher dead in the eye, "because I'm a good noodle! I promise!" Carolina immediately shut her eyes tight and cover both her hands over her mouth, mentally face-palming and slapping herself. _'I just said I was a good noodle out loud … in front of the whole class. I'm doomed for the rest of the semester … if I'm lucky.'_ She thought solemnly to herself before she heard snickering. She opened her eyes to find the source and saw the Hitachiin twins, with Haruhi in between, trying to hide their laughter. Even Haruhi was chuckling slightly. She immediately blushed and went towards her desk. "I'll go sit down now." She muttered quietly.

_Time Update: 8:30 A.M _

In Both Classes (Shared Screen):

_**Riiiinnnnnggg~ 'There's the bell to start the first class of the day. Today is never going to end.' **_**Carrie and Cam both thought somberly, both still dripping wet from the rain outside. **

"**Time for class to start! Everyone grab a partner and listen to your instructions!" Hizashi-sensei greeted as he walked into his class.**

"**Alright everyone! Flip over your papers and begin the quiz," Sakura-sensei signaled.**

* * *

〜(￣▽￣〜) (〜￣▽￣)〜

* * *

_Time Update: Lunch _

Cafeteria:

"Ugh," both girls said in sync as they put their lunch onto an empty table and plopped into their seats across from each other. The rain from earlier that morning paused so that it was just barely drizzling, creating a soft background noise. They both stared at the others food before chorusing, "I didn't know there was strawberry-kiwi juice available/ I didn't know they had grapes." They both chuckled. "You want to switch?" Camellia asked. "Sure." They both switched their drinks and snacks before recalling the events that happened earlier that day. Cam sighed while Carrie buried her head in her arms, both lost in their own thoughts.

"I can't believe I actually said that."

"I can't believe I was _this _close to cleaning chemicals."

"No one in that class is going to let me live it down."

"My lab partner threatened to tell Hizashi-sensei that I accidently put baking soda into the formula."

"I'm so sure Sakura-sensei wanted me to come late."

"I had to go dry off before I could cause an explosion."

"I was so distracted I wasted half the period doodling Mickey Mouse on the paper."

"I think he could tell I was late."

"Who? Mickey mouse?" Carrie looked up slightly to meet her best friends gaze.

"No, Hizashi-sensei." Carrie mouthed and 'oh' before putting her head down again.

"Why so down, ladies?" A pair of voices questioned in unison, putting their hands on both of the girls' shoulders.

Carrie immediately stiffened at the touch, while Cam went to eat her food distractedly.

"What are _you two_ doing here?" Carrie hissed. Not even needing to look to know that it was the twins.

"Now, now." The twin by Cam's side spoke first.

"We wouldn't _dare_-" This time, the twin by Carrie's side spoke.

"-harm a good noodle." They said together. Cam tried to hide her snickers with a cough after recieving an irritated look from her friend.

"Please don't bother me. You guys are good boys. Now go back to your club."

Cam shot her a look as soon as their eyes met and Carrie rolled her eyes, "_Please_."

"I'm hurt!" The twin on Caroline's side decided to speak first.

"It sounds like you hate us!"

"I'm sure she doesn't _hate_ you. It's just been a long day, right Carrie?" Cam decided to speak up.

"I don't know you well enough to hate you." She agreed as she poked her head from her arms, just in time to see the twin by Camellia's side take a grape off of her plate.

Cam looked up at him while saying, "I was going to eat that you know."

"There's enough for everyone. Don't be so greedy."

"That's why you should buy your own." She said, barely holding in her annoyed confusion.

"Why would I do that when there's a plate of grapes right here?" He took another grape and ate it, as if to prove his point.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because this is _my_ lunch?" Camie pointed out exasperatedly.

"Tomato, tamato. Potato, patato." Both twins said with a simple shrug.

"What are you guys even doing here anyway? We only met you yesterday for your club. You're not supposed to be talking to us, because we don't even know you two." Caroline questioned, deciding to butt in before her precious friend exploded and broke something. Nobody wanted to deal with an angry Camellia, especially since today didn't start out that great.

"That's simply because you are our toys!" they exclaimed happily, fist-pumping the air. With only one hand on her shoulder now, Carrie visibly relaxed a bit. Visibly as in everyone could tell, including the twins.

Both twins glanced at each other before fixating their gazes at Carolina. "Do you think she has a problem with people touching her, Kaoru?" the one by Camellia 'whispered' to his twin. At this comment, Carrie's mind went to overdrive thinking of all the available ways to escape their clutches.

"I don't know, Hikaru. Maybe she has a no-germ ideology." Still looking around the area, Caroline noticed that Kaoru's voice was slightly higher than Hikaru's. _'That'll help with telling them apart.'_ She thought absentmindedly.

Camellia was about to say something in case they do anything irrational, but it was too late. The twins had a gleam before swiftly sitting beside Caroline, purposely slinging their arms around her shoulders and 'side-hugging', it was more like squishing, the life out of her. At this gesture, Carrie visibly panicked and tried to stand up, but the twins held her back down. "Give me my space, please! Camie help me!" she pleaded, wildly thrashing and wriggling to get out of the twins iron grip on her shoulders. Camellia tried her best to let the twins let go of her dear friend, and even used force, but they wouldn't budge. Suddenly, Cam managed to loosen their grips, and Caroline took that chance to bolt and hide under the table.

All noises at the table quieted and the three teenagers left look at Carrie under the table, who was now starting to crawl to the other end. "Oh I see," both twins said with a smirk on their faces. "You're claustrophobic." Camellia immediately knelt down under the table where her best friend was on all fours. "Are you okay? Do you need some water or something?"

Carrie was breathing heavily as she stopped at the end of the table. It's not because crawling took a toll on her. She just couldn't afford having a panic attack right now, during school hours. She closed her eyes and leveled her breathing before looking at her friend with a smile on her face. "No, it's okay. I'm alright. Thanks."

"Whatever you say." Camellia simply stated with worried eyes before she left to scold the twins.

Carolina continued crawling with the intent to leave the table and finish her food.

"Princess, what are you doing under the table?" She looked up to see violet eyes looking at her.

"AH!" she screamed in surprise and bumped her head on the table. "Ow," Carrie weakly said while nursing her head.

"Please forgive me! Daddy is such a horrible parent! Scaring his own child!" Tamaki dramatically declared as he held a hand out for Carrie to take. When she was finally out from under the table, Tamaki repeated his earlier question.

"Those two," she plainly answered, looking at the devil twins. "I take it back. They're not good boys."

"My dear daughters shouldn't be hanging out with those bad boys. Don't worry, daddy will protect you!" he announced.

"-thinking when pulling this stunt? You guys are lucky nothing serious resulted through your actions." Carrie heard Cam scold the twins when she reached hearing range. Though Cam tried to look intimidating, it didn't work with her 5'4½" height compared to their 5'11" stature.

"Camie, it's okay. I'm alive." Carrie reassured.

"But you could've DIED!"

"But she's not," the twins pointed out in the background. "Stay out of this. You're still not off the hook." Cam warned whilst she pointed two fingers in a 'V' shape to her eyes then to them.

Carrie playfully rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. "That won't kill me."

"Hikaru, Kaoru! You mean to tell me that my daughter could've _DIED _because of you two?" Tamaki over-reacted with the misinformation he gained from the conversation.

With Tamaki yelling at the twins, Carrie went to finally eating her lunch, relishing the taste. Camellia looked around the cafeteria, spotting Kyoya-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Honey-senpai ordering their lunch. … Four, five, six of the Host Club members where here. Where was Haruhi?

"Why'd you guys have to drag me here? I was perfectly content with eating in the classroom."

"Haruhi! You're here! I was wondering where you were." Camellia greeted the brunette.

"I normally eat my lunch in the classroom, but the twins insisted I come." Haruhi explained.

"Wow, everyone is here Takashi! Isn't that great? We get to share the cake!" Honey excitedly exclaimed in which Mori responded with a grunt.

"I didn't think we'd see you two again so soon." Kyoya remarked.

"I don't meant to offend you lot, but how come you're not at your own table? We barely even know you," Carrie questioned before taking a swig of her juice. Every action around the table paused to look at the two girls.

"She's right, though."

"We should just eat our lunch already."

"I'd love to, but what other table has enough space for all of us?"

"I have a solution!" Among the other voices, Tamaki spoke up. "Can we join you two lovely ladies for lunch this afternoon?"

Both Camellia's and Carolina's eyes widened at the question. He wanted to sit with them? The weirdos? The outcasts? The ones who only had to look out for the other? The ones who were left out because they were just … different? Carrie and Cam shared a look before looking at the group with a small smile. "Sure."

* * *

**So, how'd you like this chapter? -wiggles eyebrows- I'm thinking about giving a name to you guys. My pen name is iluvninjas, so ... you guys will be my 'Ninjas'! I, iluvninjas, hereby from this day (night) forward pledge to acknowledge my faithful readers as my trustworthy Ninjas. Oh by the way, three things. 1) This is my longest chapter by far, 2) the height is from the manga, not the anime, and 3) Today/Tonight, August 23rd, is my little bro's birthday! He's a big boy now! (He turned 13) They grow up so fast! So, you lovely Ninjas know the drill! ****Leave a comment below saying how much you loved it, feedback, grammar/spelling mistakes etc. I gadly take constructive criticism and questions. ******

**Review Answering Time!~**

**Left-to-die: I'd like to thank you for warning me about what happens in a cliche OHSHC story. That really helps. Though, Carrie and Cam were living in Japan and had attended Ouran Academy since middle school, so that rules out the first thing. I'm not planning on making them hate the Host Club. They're just not used to people, per se. Thank you, and if you think that this story is heading slightly towards being cliche, let me know because I've only read a couple stories from OHSHC.**

**Extended Experience: Thank you, and Cam's parent(s) are just chill. I just gave a small hint to the story in this review answers. -puts one finger to mouth- shhh**

**killjarkidranger: Can I just say how much I might (probably not) fall in love with you? It's who you're favorite bands are. MCR, Fall Out Boy, do you happen to listen to Green Day or Evanescence? We'll be great friends.**

**The-Last-Fire-Twin: Aw thanks.**

**Enecs: Why thank you, my good sir. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ones following after.**

**WolfnAnne: I only read OHSHC stories on Fanfiction and that's only just a few, so let me know when I'm straying the path of originality. X) And you didn't offend me ... well actually a little bit, but opinions help. I didn't get dscouraged, I was just waiting for your review XD Haha no it's just been a busy week. Plus the fact that I finished writing one part, but didn't know how to continue/end the chapter. **

**Bye~**


	4. You See We're Friends, but We're Not

**In Japan, school starts in April and ends in March the next year. The first term ends in late July (like around the twenties) and after that is a whole month of summer vacation. The second term starts in early September and ends in December 25. The final term begins in early January and ends in late March.**

**QOTC: If you could be any supernatural being (mermaids included), what would you be and where would you live? (Take my answer as an example)**

**AOTC: A unicorn princess living in the half water/half lava lands of the aliens.**

* * *

**You See. We're Friends, but We're Not.**

It was the last day of April.

By now, Camellia and Carolina have known the Host Club and its members for exactly two weeks. This was where the adventure starts.

Well actually, the adventure started three chapters ago where Cam and Carrie were first introduced-

But you know what I mean.

Let's go through a quick briefing on what happened theses past two weeks. Despite the Host Club joining Cam and Carrie only for lunch, it wasn't long till they had conversation and shared a few laughs, giggles, smiles, and evil pranks together. In fact, Camellia and Caroline decided to stay behind with the club members to help put away objects from their cosplay and sort of clean the room of its unnecessary objects. It was Cam's idea to stay after every customer left. When they were done with that, Haruhi and the two friends would partake in idle chit-chat, and Honey would share his cake with them. It was the start of a beautiful new friendship.

But of course, it's never that easy. It took a while for Carrie to get used to Cam and become as close as they are now. It's only been two weeks since they actually started hanging out with the Host Club, for crying out loud! You can't become best friends that quick, especially with the barriers those girls had put up. It would take a while to tear them down.

* * *

〜(￣▽￣〜) (〜￣▽￣)〜

* * *

At Music Room #3

Camellia sighed and pulled her curly locks out of the way after she put down one of the boxes filled with vases in the back room. Tomorrow would be the first of May. More specifically, the weather was going to be much hotter and pollen season would become more hectic than the mild case it was now. She looked over at Carrie, who was moving the coffee tables over to their original positions with Mori-senpai. Carrie hated the spring and summer seasons. Namely because of the fact that there would be a lot of pollen, causing her allergies to act up again. You can probably guess that she doesn't like flowers very much either. _'Maybe I should I give her a rock for her birthday. Or a cucumber and carrot bouquet.'_ she absentmindedly questioned to herself before going back to store the other packages.

"There we go," Carrie huffed out as she and Mori-senpai placed the coffee table carefully on the ground. "Thanks, Mori-senpai! I don't think I could have moved it without your help!" she happily thanked before plopping on to one of the many red cushioned couches, stretching her arms and legs.

"We're done!"

"We can have cake now!"

Her peaceful moment of solitude was cut short, unfortunately for her.

Camellia had taken the seat to the left of her, while Honey-senpai decided to jump on to the spot to her right, Usa-chan in hand. Mori-senpai put his weight on the arm rest by Honey's side, not saying a word. Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, and Kyoya-senpai already were the first to change out of their cosplay costumes. Haruhi went to change right after, and the twins plus Tamaki-senpai are finishing putting things away items in their respectful places in the back room.

She inwardly groaned as she threw her head back against the couch. Honey, seeing her slightly distressed look, was quick to apologize. "I'm sorry, Carrie-chan. Did I make you feel uncomfortable? I can move if you want."

'_Carrie … chan?'_ she thought confusedly at the nickname. She looked over at her upperclassman's wide hazel-brown eyes which held unshed tears, and the small pout that formed on his face. Oh not the pout! She bit the bottom of her thin, pink lips at the sight of his sad expression. She couldn't say no to that face. It was just too cute! It doesn't help the fact that he's holding Usa-chan tightly against his chest. He looks so vulnerable and innocent, like a child.

"No, it's okay. You don't need to leave because of me. I just wanted to relax." She explained, giving in.

At this new, Honey-senpai immediately perked up, dropping the façade of a saddened child. He cheered shortly before announcing the time for cake and all things sweet, in which Camellia joined in cheering and following to grab a piece.

'_Oh the evil, cute, deceiving, but adorable devil-bunny third year.' _Carrie thought to herself as she was watching the two actually do a short cheer, ridiculous dance moves included.

"Hey, Carrie! There's ice cream. Do you want a bowl?" Cam questioned to her friend who instantaneously perked up from where she was sitting on the sofa across the room. "Of course you do. Now come on over and pick a flavor!"

"Yay! It's like a sweet party with cake and chocolate and everything!" Caroline exclaimed excitedly as she look at the assorted chocolates and all the different types of cake. Looking at all the different colored frosting, ranging from vanilla to chocolate, strawberry to carrot, and there were even some fruit cakes! Looking at the set made her mouth water, but she turned to what she really came here for: the ice cream. She happily put two scoops of both vanilla and chocolate into a bowl and cheerfully took the first bite. See, _this_ is how you spend a day after rearranging the room.

* * *

〜(￣▽￣〜) (〜￣▽￣)〜

* * *

In the Back Room

"We're done on our side, boss! We're going to go change now!" the twins informed Tamaki, who was holding a cardboard box filled with random decorations.

"WAIT!" He exclaimed, almost dropping everything in his hands. The twins looked at him quizzically. What did he want with them? Did they forget to put away the ornaments? Or maybe they accidently placed the vases in the plates and silverware section, where the sharp and objects could easily break the fragile materials? It wouldn't be the first time.

"Did you know today marks the two weeks that we've known and have been friends with Camellia and Caroline?" Tamaki questioned as he put the box on one of the shelves so he wouldn't drop them accidently.

The Hitachiin twins stared at their senpai blankly. Their expressions clearly reading _'And …? So what?'_

Seeing their bored stare he quickly added, "Don't you think we should have known _something_ about them?"

With anybody else, one would answer to this type of question with a "Well, it's up to them if they want to tell us anything," or a "That's none of our business." Both would work. However, this wasn't 'anybody else'. We're talking about the Hitachiin duo, the mischievous brothers who, when bored, make people into their toys. So you can probably guess that they were a _bit_ interested into what their upperclassmen had to say.

Seeing a small glint in their eyes, he continued, "We need to get the information out of them. No, we MUST! Okay, so here's the plan," he leaned in to form a group huddle with the twins as they began plotting.

* * *

〜(￣▽￣〜) (〜￣▽￣)〜

* * *

By this time, Haruhi had changed out of her costume and came to have cake and other treats with the members that were surrounding the table. Kyoya was near the table sitting one of the many couches strewn around, occasionally writing something down on his notebook or typing away at his laptop.

'_Three, two, one. GO!' _

Hikaru and Kaoru waltzed over to the table where the rest of their members, excluding Tamaki, were seated.

" … So the man's wife is brutally murdered by a serial killer and his son left physically disabled. In a twisted turn of events, his son is kidnapped and the father has to chase the kidnapper thousands of miles with the help of a mentally disabled women."

The group stared at Carrie as she finished her description of the trailer she saw on television a few days before. Even Camellia looked slightly appalled at the summary. Haruhi, being the brave soldier she was, asked the somewhat dreaded question, "What is the movie called?"

To this, Caroline grinned with a twinkle in her light grey eyes. "Finding Nemo."

". . . It's that fish movie that's coming out at the end of May, right?" Honey timidly asked, a bit scarred. He was planning on watching that movie because it seemed like something fun to watch. But the way Carolina had explained it … made him think otherwise.

"When you put it like that, nobody will want to watch it." Camellia commented as she shook her head.

"This is a MUCH more fun way to explain the plot of the movie. I enjoy watching the joyful looks wash away and become looks of horror and fear." Carrie's grin became wider and took on a more sinister look as she amusedly watched the faces of her peers.

Too caught up in Caroline's response, the twins almost forgot to initiate the first stage of their plan. Key word: almost. They mentally shook her sadistic reply out of their heads before they took action.

"Hey, guys. What're you talking about?" Both twins said at the same time with a bored expression.

"Why bother asking if you're not interested?" Camie asked, seeing their neutral looks.

"Just trying to make conversation." They shrugged indifferently before turning to look at everyone at the table. "Actually, let's play a game instead!"

Haruhi looked at the pair suspiciously. "What kind of game?" Whenever the twins wanted to play a game, it usually was to benefit themselves. Whether it be to have someone unconsciously be their pawn to get rid of their boredom or to create undeniable chaos for a greater motive, there was no good in the end.

"Well," they both started out together.

"We've known Caroline and Camellia for two weeks already-" The twin on the left continued.

"-yet we still know close to nothing about them." The twin on the right finished.

"That's not true! For the past two weeks that I've known Kyoya-senpai, he seems to do a lot of stalking of people he just met! Though I'm not very comfortable with that fact, I don't judge . . . consciously." Carrie exclaimed defensively while Cam proceeded to face-palm herself. Kyoya looked up from his pineapple laptop* and forced a smile as his glasses shined white.

"I'll have you know that what I do isn't stalking. I believe we may need to have a talk about how you perceive my character."

Carrie involuntarily shivered under his stare and nervously worded out, "No thanks."

Camellia sighed at her friend before she went to cover for her. "I think what she MEANS to say is that Kyoya-senpai is usually the first to know information on somebody, and that he probably already knows a lot about us without us having to tell." She looked towards said senpai who gave a nod of confirmation. Or was he accepting the answer? Probably both.

"Sure Kyoya knows some stuff about you two,-" The right one started.

"But what about the rest of us?" This one was probably Kaoru since his voice is higher than his brothers.

"We only know your names and class." They finished together.

"So basically, we'll be playing the question game." Haruhi stated.

"I wanna play a game! I like games! Especially when there are prizes!" Honey happily exclaimed, practically jumping up and down from his seat. "Don't you think so, too, Takashi?"

" … Yeah."

"Well now that everyone agrees that we should play-" the twins started.

"Wait, where's Tamaki-senpai?" Caroline questioned as she looked around the room, not seeing the narcissist anywhere in sight.

"He's right behind the couch adjacent to the one Kyoya-senpai is sitting on." Camellia stated matter-of-factly. A look of utter disbelief and curiosity crossed the rest of the group. Hikaru and Kaoru inwardly panicked; she was going to ruin everything!

From behind the divan to the left of where Kyoya was sitting, there lay Tamaki down on all fours, tensed and trying his best to not let a sound escape him. "Meep!" Yeah, that plan didn't work.

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other before Hikaru slightly nudged his younger brother, urging him to do something about the situation. Not that he himself couldn't do anything. Right now, they were in uncharted territory and had to make it back to home base, or something close to that.

Kaoru, immediately understanding what his brother was signaling, put on the same curious expression as everyone else. "Behind the couch? What do you mean? What business would Boss have behind a couch?"

"Maybe he's not even there. We should go check for sure. Right Kaoru?"

"That would probably be the best thing to do right now. Boss has been acting weird today. Who knows what he's planning."

The whole group, minus Kyoya who was still typing away at his laptop, look to where the soft sound came from. _'Couldn't Kyoya-senpai just check? Then Hikaru and Kaoru wouldn't have to deal with the hassle of going there. Especially with K-senpai near the suspected area.'_ Camellia wondered, and was about to voice out loud. Hikaru and Kaoru swiftly made their way to the divan left of Kyoya, seeing as Camellia was about to open her mouth and might reveal everything. Oh well. Better safe than sorry.

As the mischievous brothers were nearing the couch, Tamaki was silently crying. Everything would be ruined and failed. He couldn't run since all eyes were on the divan. They wouldn't complete the mission. All because of him. Maybe it wouldn't end so badly with Hikaru and Kaoru there to back him up. (He was busy worrying of death to pay attention to the short conversation beforehand.) He knew he could always trust-

"Boss! So you were here after all!"

"What are you doing behind a couch?!"

"**Couldn't your inner pervert wait?"**

Tamaki was just looking up at the twins with his jaw dropped and eyes popped. What was happening? This wasn't part of the original plan at all! Or the backup plan that they didn't make!"N-n-n-now w-what are you t-two doing!" Tamaki half-whispered/yelled at the this time everyone else, yes including Kyoya this time, crowded the frozen figure that was Tamaki.

"Pervert? I didn't think you were that kind of guy. Now I'll have to be extra careful around you, senpai."

"Jeez, and I thought K-senpai was a stalker. Looks like all the big shots are weirdoes."

"Tamaki-senpai will you get off the floor already!" Camie exasperatedly threw her hands above her when he wouldn't move. "It looks like I'll have to smack a boy."

"Tama-chan, why _are_ you behind the couch?"

'_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! This is not good. This is not good AT ALL! What do I say? What do I do? How am I going to lie! How dare Kaoru and Hikaru put the blame on their king!?'_ And behold! The inner workings of Tamaki's mind throughout the whole ordeal, ladies and gentlemen.

Suddenly, Tamaki couldn't feel his palms and knees on the ground anymore. Instead, the soles of his feet were placed gently on the ground, before an extra weight he didn't realize was there had lifted off.

"Thanks Takashi! Maybe Tama-chan will be able to speak now." Honey-senpai said before swiftly crawling back to Takashi's shoulders.

"So, _Daddy_," Kyoya started off while adjusting his glasses. "Care to tell us just what you were planning to do?"

Insert large gulp and a moment of silence here.

"Uhh . . . It was all Hikaru and Kaoru's idea!" Let the pointing and over-exaggerated hand gestures begin.

"What!?" Cue the appalled face of identical twins in the background.

"They made me sneak behind the shadows to get here, while they distracted Camellia and Caroline!"

"Why would they want to distract us?" Caroline asked curiously. Everyone stared at the girl before she gave them all a questioning look.

"Carrie," the girl in question looked towards her left at her pale-golden blond headed best friend. "Why did you bring the ice cream with you?"

Caroline gave her a look that made it seem like the answer was obvious. "If I left it at the table, it would melt when we were done with this whole situation."

"Pretend I never asked."

"Never mind that! They wanted to distract you girls so I could make it to your bags without complication. I was their slave! Please forgive me for my actions, my dear daughters!" This statement could be proven true since both girls had left their bags leaning against the divan their senpai was hiding behind. Tamaki had dramatically covered his forehead with the back of one of his hands, while the other was placed over his heart. Let's not forget to mention that he was kneeling with one knee in front of the two girls.

"That only answers half of my question."

"Why do you need to go through their bags?" This time Haruhi was the one to ask. She knew what it was like to have her privacy invaded, even though she herself has been a part of the Host Club for less than a month.

"It was all part of their plan! They told to go search through your bags to see if we could learn anything about you. Their part was to ask Caroline-san and Camellia-san questions as a means of distraction and information gathering! Can you believe the nerve of those two?" Everyone turned their heads to the twins who apparently were the cause of this.

"Boss is lying. HE was the one who made the plan for us to distract you two while he went to go rummage through your school bags." The twins both pointed towards Tamaki who, now in standing position, pointed a finger at them as well.

"**Liar/Liars!"**

"You wouldn't find anything even if you looked through our bags or asked us questions. That's not how we do things." Camellia's soft voice broke through the sudden noise of arguing and those trying to stop the arguments.

Everyone froze in their positions as they turned their heads to the two girls. Carrie happily put her now empty bowl down on the nearest end table before explaining. "You see. You guys are on the line of staying as Acquaintances or becoming New Friends to us." She took out a large sketch pad from her bag and opened to a clean page. She took a pencil and drew 5 perfect circles, each inside of the other. She labeled the farthest circle as Acquaintance. The next circle was labeled New Friend. The following line was categorized as Close Friend. The last and smallest circle was categorized as Best Friends. She turned the sketchbook around so that it would face everyone.

"See, you have to be in the middle of New Friend and Best Friend so that we can actually tell you most stuff about our lives. If you're not in the middle, we'll still tell you _some_ things, just not everything and anything personal." Carrie explained pointing to each circle with her pencil. "You guys are in between Acquaintance and New Friend." She put 7 dark dots to the designated area.

"Mademoiselle, may I see that paper?" Tamaki asked curiously. With a nod of confirmation, Carrie quickly ripped the paper out of the book, being careful not to split the actual illustration.

Tamaki gave the diagram a quick once-over before holding it above his head. "We shall keep this drawing right here in the club room! Our duty is to quickly befriend Caroline and Camellia and earn their trust!" He went over to the back room, took a thumb tack, and nailed the piece of paper to a wall for everyone to see.

"Can you still tell us a few things about yourself? We can't be half acquaintances if we don't even know ONE thing." Tamaki reasoned.

Camellia started off, thinking of the right things to say. "I guess that will be alright. My favorite color is purple. I come from a long line of psychics. My hobbies include fortune-telling, but I'm still a beginner, and card reading. Oh! And I'm friends with Nekozawa-senpai." All eight people turned to Caroline waiting for the information she would disclose.

"Let's see. My mom owns popular stores across the world that sell instruments. My dad is a pretty famous music producer. Hmm . . . My favorite colors are red, black, and white. My favorite universal sign is the Ying-Yang emblem. Sometimes, I like to lay back, relax, and have fun." She paused to look past the others, behind all the objects in front of her, and gazed out the various windows spread all over the walls. "Other times," she turned back to look at the group as a whole, "I forget to breathe."

* * *

**Sorry I'm way past late, guys. School has me staying up till twelve, and I try my best to write a bit of this chapter on my free weekends. Don't worry! I didn't forget about this (it was always on my mind) or you lovely ninjas! I could never forget about you guys! And because I was in a bit of a rush to update this, my self-grammar and spell check is probably isn't going to be as good as when I take my time. So spot those error bugs out of the story!**

***It's a pineapple laptop because the person that created OHSHC (Bisco Hatori) made it as a parody for Steve Jobs Apple products.**

**What did you think of the last sentence of Caroline's answer? I can't answer this one because I want to read what you guys think! Do you think it was literal, was there a deeper meaning, etc ..? Review answering time!**

**killjarkidranger: You, my friend, are pure awesomeness. Is that a word? Well, I just made it one. Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**Extended Experience: Yess~ I managed to get a few more story follows and favorites! SCORE! There's a pattern, too! I love patterns! R: 14 - Fav: 7 - Fllw: 14**

**Until next time,**

**Bye!~**


	5. Just Those Kinds of Days

**Yay, we're canon now! By the way, I had split this chapter up into two, because it became really long. It hit 11 pages on Microsoft Word! Which was being **_**really**_** annoying with its fake autocorrect. Oh, and the canon chapters will be based on the manga, which is why it'll be a bit different than how you remember it from the anime. I'm planning for every 5 chapters to do a challenge instead of a question. BUT I can't do the challenge, on some occasions. It'll be just you guys most of the time.**

**Challenge: Complete the next line-: ****A stove is a stove, no matter where it goes.**

**(I'm not even sure if that's right. I'm using my memory right now)**

* * *

**Just Those Kinds of Days.**

The day _started_ normal. That didn't mean the afternoon was the same. It seemed like all the weird stuff happened after school. To be even more specific, wherever the Host Club were. Come on and follow me to Music Room #3 for an adventure! Who knows what wild creatures lurk about in this mysterious and vast area known as a _clubroom_? Come quick! We must hurry! The closer we came to the door, the louder the voices, or perhaps _voice_, were/was. Take a quick peak, but make sure they don't see you! They might be dangerous. We have to be careful.

Inside Music Room #3, our beloved king Tamaki was front and center. "It's spring, everyone! Well, what does spring remind you of?" his cheerful voice filled the temporary silence that overcame the room. The Hitachiin twins, being the very partaking people they were, answered first.

"A promotion in grades-" they both started off cheerfully before being tied up with tape on their mouths, laying on the floor as Takashi and Mitsukuni stared while sighing.

"Hmph, scary guys. How could they want to let Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai to graduate?" Tamaki said turned his back to the pair on the ground while putting two fingers on his forehead as if it was supporting his head. "If you say spring, it reminds of cherry blossoms!"

Haruhi faced Tamaki, going over his answer through her head. "I see. That's very normal." This response thus caused Tamaki to grow mushrooms in a corner repeating the words 'I knew it' as Haruhi went to apologize.

"I hate spring." Caroline darkly remarked, shuddering a bit as if just thinking about the 'horrid' season was painful and horrifying. All movement stopped to turn at the girl (something that was happening a lot nowadays) who continued to draw in her sketchbook. "Don't ask," she told, no _warned_, them without looking up.

If you tried hard enough, you could hear a soft gulp coming from the Host Club. Not Camellia, though. She was used to Carrie's sudden scary moments. Thinking she should try to fill the silence that overcame the room, Camie added, using both arms to point to her left, "On to the next scene!"

* * *

〜(￣▽￣〜) (〜￣▽￣)〜

* * *

Host Club Hours: Outside in the Ouran Gardens

"**Welcome~"**

The seven gentle voices reached to all the girls who entered-

"ACHOO!"-before the welcoming moment was ruined by a certain light-brown headed girl lying like the dead on the grass, not caring if she made her banana yellow uniform dress filthy with fresh dirt.

"Err, you know Carrie. I think it would be better if you went inside." Haruhi's soft voice called out from where she was at Honey and Mori-senpai's table to the suffering girl.

Carolina moved her head up to look the Haruhi with a lethal glare not meant specifically for the other girl, her long bangs covered half of her face and one watery-red eye peaked through the soft curtains, making Carrie look all the more sinister. "I never _wanted_ to go outside in the first place!" she hissed. Yes you read that right. Carrie hissed. Because she was a snake like that. And 'cause she was annoyed. Even though she made it clear that nature and her don't get along, Tamaki made the twins try to _drag her here_. They _tried_, but they were no match for Carrie's strong grip on couches, door handles, and people. On the other hand, when Mori-senpai entered the picture, it was a sure defeat for the Italian soldier. Especially since she, reading the pollen count online daily for her allergies, knew that today's count would be particularly a high-medium. But nooooo. She had to 'suck the negativity up', 'take one for the team', and 'be around the Host Club because they were friends' as were the words used against her.

Now, back to the present. Despite her agony, she slowly got up while removing a large pair of black sunglasses from her bag before placing it upon her face, and started her long walk to the great indoors, muttering things likes 'hating nature' and 'killing happiness along with flowers'. But whatever. Nothing to be worried about, since Caroline was her own type of crazy.

Let's see what the Host Club members were doing, shall we?

With Hikaru and Kaoru

"Have you ever been to Convent Garden in Great Britain?" Kaoru questioned holding a tea cup and tea pot, serving their customers along with his brother.

"Hmm," one of the costumers mused for a second, both hands folded on top of the other with elbows on the table, "I've only been to Portobello for Antique Market."

"It's pretty interesting there. We get most Victorian stuff there, too." Hikaru added on.

Quite suddenly, a cup filled with hot tea was knocked over, spilling a bit on our poor Kaoru's finger. "Ouch," he painfully whispered while nursing his index finger.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru overdramatically exclaimed, rushing over to kiss poor-wittle-Kaoru's booboo goodbye. "This happens because you're looking at some other stuff. You only need to look at me."

"Hikaru …" the younger Hitachiin breathed out and blushing at his older brother's actions.

And the customers were eating it all up.

"I'll faint…!" one lady blushed turning away from the scene.

"Don't waste your chance! Look very carefully." Another one warned.

Kyoya, using their act as an opportunity, quickly came into the picture.

With Kyoya

"You're right ma'am." He started off as the attention of the ladies soon turned to him. "Beauty is as vain as these cherry blossoms. You will never see the same shape for two days." He dramatically held a thin branch full of small cherry blossoms for effect. "I made a photo album to capture such a day to day beauty …" he put on his happy business face on held said album open. "By the way, it comes with individual and group versions for 15,000 yen. We also have a set price."

"**I'LL BY THEM! The set album!" **the ladies excitedly yelled, still managing to make their brains work through their cherry red faces.

"And Kyoya-senpai strikes again." Camellia muttered from her space next to Hikaru and Kaoru. "Never missing a beat, senpai!" she yelled to the older male.

"I didn't know that's how our club did so well financially. No wonder he's the storeowner." One of the twins commented from the background.

"Wait, when was he taking pictures of us?" the other twin questioned.

Meanwhile with Haruhi, Honey, and Mori

Haruhi, Honey, and Mori were all seated at the same wooden mat along with two other customers filling in the empty seats. They were, apparently, the tea ceremony team. Honey determinedly poured potion into a cup with a slight 'splash'.

'_Should I tell him?"_ Haruhi inwardly questioned as she watched the small blonde pour too much.

Not paying mind to his mistake, Honey went it for the dive again, causing more to splash over.

" … Mitsukuni," Takashi spoke, watching his cousin, "too much potion is already lost."

'_He said it!'_ the two other ladies thought with alarm.

Honey, now upset that he messed up his tea, was on the brink of tears as his nose and cheek area quickly became red, ready to pour his unfortunate little childlike heart out.

Seeing the small host ready to cry at any moment, the two girls (not Haruhi) quickly said, "Honey-kun, we'll have it! It looks very delicious!"

"Really?" Honey questioned looking from the platter of dango Takashi had given him to the two customers.

"Yes! I really only wanted this much of tea! You're amazing, Honey-senpai! How did you know!?"

"… Please excuse me to the bathroom," Haruhi commented with a tired/bored expression, not caring if they heard her or not.

"Haruhi! How's it going? Are you having fun?" Tamaki looked behind him to see his precious baby daughter.

With Tamaki and Haruhi

"Maybe it's not as fun, because you cannot tie the necktie around your head as commoners do …" the image of a drunkard with his tie around his head holding a sake (alcohol) bottle came into mind before he continued, "But see! Originally, flower viewing was to appreciate flowers! I'll tie the necktie around you later, in private!"

"Oh … kay. Thank you very much for your kindness." Haruhi replied somewhat confused.

"But then, it's true we're busy being appreciated than we appreciate something else. Oh, but that's always the case. Moreover, I'm the most spring-ish person now." He continued switching poses and the amount of sparkles around him. "Can you tell which part of is spring-ish? Well, but maybe you'll fall in love if I tell you the answer. But I'll give you about 3 minutes to think about it …"

"Your brain?" Haruhi answered, sending Tamaki into a brooding place beside a tree.

With Everyone

The twins and Camellia enter the picture with their own little goals in mind. The twins were purposefully bugging Tamaki by discussing with Haruhi the electives she should take this quarter. Camellia stood on her tippy-toes trying to find the one friend that really shouldn't be outside at this time. "Where'd Carol go?" she muttered to herself, pivoting around a full 180 degrees with the heels of her shoes.

"Camie, what are you doing?"

Said girl jumped back as the appearance of the friend who she was looking for came into immediate view. "I _was_ looking for you. I thought you'd be inside by now, with your allergies-"

"Achoo!" Carrie sneezed into her elbow, further proving her best friends point.

"Bless you." Camellia said with a look that obviously read _'This is what I mean.'_

"Thank you. And I _was _heading towards the sanctuary that is indoors. I just get tired and bored easily." Caroline explained, muttering the last part.

"Haru-chan!" Honey-senpai's voice broke the two out of their conversation and the predicament that occurred between the twins, Haruhi, and Tamaki. "When is your class's physical examination day?"

All movement stopped between the group who imagined a shirtless Kyoya and Tamaki comparing each other's heights and competing to see who is the tallest.

"That," Haruhi started off with a thoughtful expression as 7 pairs of eyes turned towards her, "is not good. I'll be found out." The kanji for 'female' appeared in front of her.

AAAANNNDDD cue Tamaki-senpai's crazy love-dovey never-going-to-happen fantasies.

The Next Day: Back in the Club Room

"That'll be enough for the image training… Well, just in case, I should practice another pattern …" Tamaki stated sitting in a chair, creating more oddly vivid imaginations.

"He's having fun, isn't he? I envy him," Honey innocently murmured.

"Is that so …? He looks rather pathetic. I don't even want to bother him." Hikaru commented from his place beside Honey-senpai.

"Don't envy me, Hikaru! Everything was all planned out!" Tamaki stated dramatically, believing his own words. "Spring is of course a time for romance and comedy!"

"That's really contradicting what you said earlier," Carrie popped in all not hell-ish looking after recovering from the horribleness that was _the outside_.

Either he didn't hear what Caroline said or chose to ignore it, because he continued on anyway. "From the beginning, Haruhi and I were romantic comedy members! We knew the results without worrying about it!"

"**How about us …?"** the twins, Caroline, and Camellia all flatly questioned in unison.

"You guys are the homosexual supporting cast!" he exclaimed while drawing a line to be a barrier between their world and his.

"That's baloney sandwich! I would be the main act! Not a part of the supporting cast." Carrie yelled at the blonde headed fool in front of her.

"Hmm, well … Do you really understand this, tono?" The twins asked together, looking at their boss and waiting for an answer.

"If people discovered that Haruhi was actually a girl, she won't be able to stay in the Host Club. The reason being she is a girl." The background toward black as each word Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru said hit him across the face like bricks.

"And she'll be cuter if she dresses in a girl's outfit." Honey-senpai continued.

"If you think about it, she was popular among guys in her junior high," Hikaru mused after.

"According to the report, at least once a month, someone confessed to her," Kyoya only added more fuel to the fire. "But he chased them away with her dullness."

"OoOoh. Who knew Haruhi was such a sly dog." Camellia said with an amused tone in her voice.

"Ooh Haruhi. I never knew she could play people's hearts like that," Carolina added on, exaggerating and over-dramatizing the information. What can you say? When you're bored, you want to be entertained. And what a more perfect way to get rid of that boredom than this?

"Ah. Then tono will never be close to her. You wouldn't even have 3%. It'll go down to 0%." Kaoru further added more salt to the already deep wound that was beginning to take place in Tamaki.

"We'll we don't care. We're in the same class as her." That did it. The twins had put their beloved king on the brink of tears.

* * *

_Insert Time Taken for Planning Here_

* * *

The door to the club room and Haruhi came in, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Well, then we decided on formation A for tomorrow's missions: Haru-chan is Really a Boy!" Tamaki exclaimed happily as the others saluted him.

"What … is this meeting for?" Haruhi asked confusedly, not even sure if she wanted to know.

"Don't worry Haruhi! We'll protect you're secret with all our might!" the older blonde promised as he held on to the brunette with all his might. "Stay as our princess, and only for us!"

"I've never made it a secret." A thoughtful look crossed Haruhi's face, before she replied again. "But yes, if people figure it out, I will never finish my quota. Well, then I'll think up a different way to return my debts." The numbers/word 5,333,332 yen appeared in the background.

"Commander! She lacks the will big time!" Hikaru not-so-subtly reported.

"Nooo. What an uncooperative heroine she is!" Tamaki pointed out.

"… Fatty tuna." It took only two words from the great Takashi of the Morinozuka's for a thick pause to be created and Haruhi to sweat nervously.

"… Oh yeah, she couldn't eat it during the party…" Hikaru stated deviously, proceeding to cover the side of his face to gossip with his brother not very quietly.

"Did you know that? She's never had fatty tuna before."

"Oh how poor of her." His younger twin replied with the same mischievous look as his brother.

Carrie, who had decided long ago to spin around in circles as an entertainment method, stopped to look at the host club as a whole. "You guys went to a party?" she managed to ask throughout her stumbling and lack of balance.

"Correction, we threw a party right here at Ouran." Kyoya answered

"Aw, and you didn't invite us? We would've been the life of the party," Camellia commented from her spot on the couch.

"It was before we met you two. Otherwise I'm sure you would've come if you knew about Host Club beforehand."

"Nah not me. I'm not a fan of crowded places. I don't even attend the ones my family throws." Carrie informed nonchalantly.

"Ah. What a shame." He replied indifferently.

'_He's probably thinking about the money that could have been gained if we went or are to go to if they throw another party in the future.' _Carrie thought amusedly. _'Well tough toodles for him. I'd rather party in my jammies at home than where an expensive one-time-only dress for one night.'_

"… won't mind eating not eating at all in the future, so please don't come near me!" Haruhi yelled out at her breaking point to the four men who were stalking closer towards her.

"Nya kawaii!" Tamaki squealed from within the group.

"Nope, that's not an option!" the twins plus Honey-senpai added with obvious glee.

* * *

**To Be Continued in the next chapter that will be posted right after this one.**

**Last chapter's reviews will also be answered in the next chapter.**

**This was a really crappy part to make the end of this chapter, but it had to be done. If I put Chapter 5 (this one) and Chapter 6 (the next one) into one chapter, I'm sure nobody will be able to finish it in a day.**


	6. Time for Physical Examinations!

**NOTE: THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF THE LAST CHAPTER**

**QOTC: What's your best, non-dirty pickup line? Be creative.**

**AOTC: Have you seen the stars at night? Of course not because you're one of them. **

**... Did I make you fall in love with me yet?**

* * *

**Time for Physical Examinations!**

Physical Examination Day (finally)

"_We will now have a physical examination for 10__th__ grade. We are very sorry to bother you, but would everyone in 10th grade please come to each campus' nurse's office."_ The monotone voice over the intercom spoke out.

In case you need help figuring out which class goes where:

Class A - East Campus - First Nurse's Office

Class B - West Campus - Second Nurse's Office

Class C - South Campus - Third Nurse's Office

Class D - North Campus - Fourth Nurse's Office

"_Please be careful with your feet."_

"What a weird announcement. It's so stupid," Haruhi thought out loud, a large sweat drop forming on her dreadful forehead. Yes, the forehead can feel dreadful if it wanted to. My point is that you can see Haruhi's dread! Anyway … back to the story.

"You'll get used to it soon enough. It doesn't stop me from imitating the voice and the words. It's even more fun when you replace the words with other things." Carolina said from her place right next to Kaoru in the front, grinning all the while.

"I wonder what formation A is … What kind of physical examination does Ouran have anyway." Haruhi asked. "Will it be an exaggerated one again?"

"Nope," came the automatic reply from Hikaru who walked beside the dark brunette. "I heard there's not many differences for the equipment."

"Right," Kaoru piped up, looking behind him to stare at the two, "It wouldn't be good if we had differences between rich and poor for this kind of thing. It's medical stuff, after all."

"Oh. Well, then …"

The image that appeared in front of them as the doors opened completely contradicted the twin's statement.

"**Welcome~." ** On one side was a long line of female nurses. Parallel to them was another long line of male nurses.

"Oh look, flowers." Carrie commentated looking at the nurses before them as she walked in calmly ahead of the group. "I can't wait for this to be over with."

"Here, please come in. Gentlemen, that way please. Ladies, please come this way," some random nurse guided the large group of students pouring from the door.

Carrie stopped walking and turned around to face Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi, do you know how-"

Before she could continue her question, Haruhi was dragged off by her attendant for her examination.

"Please come this way to measure your height, Hitachiin brothers-sama."

"All right," they both replied in their standard unison.

"Both of you have grown 1.5 cm since last year. Your height is now 178.2 cm! How wonderful! It could be in the Guinness book!" their doctor informed excitedly.

"Wow, your heights are congenial, too!"

"Kya, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, you're wonderful!"

Insert more fangirl praising/screaming here.

Carrie looked away from the sight, rolling her eyes while doing so as she went to an empty seat waiting for her name to be called.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!"

Said girl looked towards her right to see Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai apparently 'disguised' as the doctors here, all decked out in long lab coats, large round glasses, and other instruments doctors used in the various pockets in the coat.

'_Formation A?! Too obvious!' _Haruhi thought alarmed.

"They're the emergency crews when something happens." Kyoya-senpai informed. Translating to simpler language: they aren't useful.

"Kyoya-senpai, aren't you supposed to be in a class now?" Haruhi questioned.

"I'm on the medical committee. Probably Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are not thinking anything."

"Shiramine-no-kimi! You've lost 2kg since last year! And you grew taller!" another one of those random doctors informed his patient.

"No way! I thought I gained some weight." She exclaimed happily.

"Oh no, rather, you should gain a bit more weight."

"Well … what nice customer service … How can they make such an obvious lie?" Haruhi wondered out loud.

"It's trustee's consideration." Was the simply answer she received from Kyoya.

"Running the school is a business, after all. Flattering the students is the top priority," Hikaru explained further.

"All of the students have their family doctors at home anyway, so this is just a formality." Kaoru continued on.

"Kyo-chan, can I go measure my height as well?" Honey asked with flowers surrounding his form.

"Senpai, can you not do that, please?" Kyoya answered with a slight sweat drop, just as someone bumped into him.

"Ah … Ex-excuse me." The strange man apologized.

"It's all right." Kyoya replied, looking at the retreating back of the eccentric man.

"Who's that doctor? Looks like a quack." One of the Hitachiin twins commented.

"Well, there're so many doctors here, so probably one of them would be a quack." The other one described.

"Fujioka-sama, Hitachiin-sama, would you please come this way for auscultation and chest measurement." A nurse called. "Please use the dressing room in the back for undressing."

"We don't really care-" Hikaru started off, already halfway done with removing his shirt.

"-even if we don't have a dressing room," Kaoru ended, moving on to discarding his unbuttoned shirt.

"I can't take it. I don't want anybody to touch your body, even if he's a doctor."

"What are you talking about? Don't we play doctor at home all the time?"

Aaannddd cue more squealing and flirting.

"Abelli-sama, would you please follow me to your room?" a young nurse's voice brought Carrie out of the world of England, serial killers, and detective cases.

"Ah okay." She complied. As she was following after the other woman, there was an abrupt growth of girls circling around something or maybe someone. Because of the large crowd, Caroline lost her guide. What use would it be to look for her if all the girls are just going to plug in any empty space they see to get a better look at … whatever it was that interested them. A few nudges, pushes, shoves, and tripping later, Carrie found herself out of the crowd. Yay! The downside? She fell right on top of, presumably, Kaoru. She figured it was him, because he tried to lessen the impact of the floor. Read: She was pushed onto a _shirtless_ _hot twin_. And, from what she can tell, she was on top. Talk about score.

"Well, what do we have here?" She heard a devious say from somewhere above her.

"Caroline, I didn't know you loved me _this _much," the voice below her teased.

She was too disorientated to get up right away and hide her most likely blushing face that was hidden from the rest of the world.

"Shut _up_. Some of your fangirls over there shoved and pushed me. Don't get any funny ideas." She replied, turning over as she prepared to stand up.

"Funny how? Funny like … this?" the twin that remained standing pushed his brother so that he, the brother, fell on top of Carrie.

"Eep!" Carrie squeaked as her back and head hit the floor and, seemingly, Kaoru's framed hovered over her just in time to stop them from colliding … again.

"… Did you just squeak?"

"Not the point right now!" She squirmed from beneath his lingering gaze. While her whole body, minus her legs since her knees were bent up, was flat on the ground, Kaoru's upper half hovered over her frame as his knees and hands supported his weight. Again, talk about score. Eye contact was inevitable since they were right in each other's faces, though as monochrome met amber, Caroline saw evident kindness peeking through thick walls of deviousness and knew for sure that this was Kaoru. "Can you … perhaps get off of me … right now … please, Kaoru?"

_Snap! _

"Oh this is _sooo_ going into the Jumbo-Memories-Of-Fun-and-Adventures photobook I'm making." Camellia said with a wide grin, looking at the Polaroid picture again before proceeding to show Hikaru who moved behind her.

Kaoru hurriedly (and finally) got off of Caroline who let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Must be the claustrophobia.

Concurrently at the Little Devil fangirl group, there were varying reactions. Of course, they all were shocked at the events and outcomes that had so quickly passed by them. However, those that have never really spent much time with Carolina were a little too ecstatic at the prospect of a possible _love_ blooming. These girls and their imaginations. On the other side of the rainbow fence, the barrier was painted grey. There were other girls that have known Carrie since middle school and never approved of her. Yes, approved is the right word because (some) rich people (in this story) just need to judge others even though courts are here for this kind of reason. But I guess life _is_ the court to them; there are those that chose to be the Judge, while other stuck to the sidelines to be a part of the Jury. The Attorneys are the ones that are trusted by the ones they are representing, and the Witness' are those that only observed to tell the truth.

Anyway, off my rant and backtracking to where we left off, those specific girls seethed at the thought of a _no name_ stealing their beloved Hitachiin love and attention from them! Even though Caroline was pushed, she still fell onto … Hikaru? … Which makes her a big douche! Right? Right! How dare she hurt their darling Hosts and _not _apologize?! Talk about lack of etiquettes. And then she goes and falls on them _again_! That's, like, a big no-no. But knowing those two, they won't let it slide. They'll do something to get back at the Wicked Witch of the West. (*cough cough*look who's talking*cough cough*) Maybe even hopefully yell at her or something!

Meanwhile in reality:

The twins had returned to their examination.

"Camie, why are you here anyway? 1B had to go to the West side of campus, right?" Carrie asked the blonde as she brushed off invisible dirt from her uniform.

"I was done with my examination, and I became really bored. Wherever you are, there's fun! Soooo, that's why I came here." Camellia explained with over-exaggerated hand gestures. "Are you done with _your_ physical exam?"

Carrie paused for a second. Her brain froze, her movements seized, her gaze was on one spot yet her focus was nowhere. "Oh shoot, I lost my guide!" she exclaimed wildly. "Okay think, Carrie, think! I lost her in the crowd, then was pushed ahead to where I am now …. Yeah that's about it."

"There you are Abelli-sama! I apologize for losing you." The nice nurse bowed before she motioned for Carrie to follow her.

"Have funnn~" Camellia called out to the retreating figure of her friend who turned around to stick her tongue out.

Camie looked around the area, not finding anyone she knows or could talk to and sighed. "Now I'm bored again."

"Fujioka-sama? Are you ready?"

'_Fujioka? Haruhi's doing her exam.'_ Camellia thought as she remembered the plan Tamaki-senpai had concocted just yesterday. There was a slight flip in her stomach, making Camie hold it as if she was in pain. But the smile that was slowly forming on her face contradicted that idea. _'Something's gonna _happen_!'_ she thought excitedly.

"Yes," Tamaki replied, stepping out of the changing room wearing a brown wig.

Everyone, including Camellia, stared at him with dumbstruck expressions.

"Fu-Fujioka-sama, you have grown tall amazingly."

"Why Tamaki-sama!?"

"Is it a cosplay of Haruhi? Is it? Is it?"

"Why? Why?"

Tamaki gulped as questions pelted him from all around him. Haruhi decided that the floor would be her new friend. I mean, why else would she fall on it headfirst? It's a serious relationship if she just face-plants the ground like that.

"**GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** the twins laughed loudly, pounding the linoleum floor while they're at it. "He's done it! It's so obvious! So obvious!"

Even Camie was hiding her laughter behind her hands and failing to do so. "That was better than expected," she managed to squeeze out as she clutched her stomach while leaning, almost rolling on the floor. Now you know who invented ROFL.

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** the twins continued to die, crying from so much laughter.

"Yoooou! You said nobody would notice this!" Tamaki exclaimed, taking Hikaru by the neck and proceeded to suffocate him.

"It's a nice little revenge from the homosexual supporting cast," said twin replied, still continuing to laugh.

Tamaki peeked his head from the sheets that served as a wall. "Haru-chan … they found out …" he informed timidly.

Haruhi turns around and gives the Host Club king a ferocious glare that pieced his soul. No words were needed as Tamaki screeched and then eroded.

At this time, Carrie came out of a tent, smoothing her yellow dress out for any wrinkles, before she looked up at the sight in front of her. Tamaki was withering, the rest of the Host Club had arrived, and oh look! Camie was nearby, too, also standing near the Host Club.

"Dammit, I came at the wrong time."

"-a doctor that will keep quiet in the next room. Go ahead," Kyoya assured to the small brunette who slammed the door shut without another word.

Caroline was just about to turn around and leave to do something else. Maybe finish some homework, doodle, or listen to music. She didn't know what she'd do. She never does. Most of the time, Carrie wings it and goes with the first thing that comes to mind.

"Where do you think you're going?" a green-eyed blond questioned, stepping in front of her smaller friend. Even though she asked it, Camellia grinned, already knowing the answer.

"Away from here. I'm sorta tired, so can I go now?"

Camie paused to observe her friend. "… Did Sally Strawberry come today?"

"No. Maybe next week."

Camie thoughtfully nodded at her answer. "I'll be sure to bring some chocolate over." She turned to look at Carrie once more. "But you can't go yet! The host club just realized there's a pervert heading towards the Special Boy's Clinic, where Haruhi's taking her physical examination! We can't miss the _drama_!"

"_Fine_, if I have to," Carrie seemingly reluctantly agreed, but Camie knew she'd have to come, because for one thing, they were both diehard fans of drama. From books to shows to movies. They'd even watch the foreign soap operas and react to it, even though they couldn't understand what the characters were saying most of the time. It was a guilty pleasure.

They headed their way to the room Haruhi was in, not in any particular hurry. Surely the Host Club could handle this without them needing to be there, right?

"So the pervert is going to walk in on Haruhi changing for her examination, right?" Carrie asked for clarification.

"I suppose so. The Host Club is going to get there before us, so there's not much to worry about." Camie answered.

"Maybe we should hurry so we don't miss anything."

"Maybe."

Not soon after did the two begin to sprint down the hallways.

* * *

〜(￣▽￣〜) (〜￣▽￣)〜

* * *

"Erm, I'm in here already," Haruhi told the strange man that entered the changing room, as she held her shirt close to her body as she was only in her slip.

"No! Please don't make any noise. I just want to find my dau-" the quack doctor pleaded, moving forward towards Haruhi.

"USA-CHAN KIIIIICK!" Honey exclaimed, his left foot colliding with his the man's head, causing the older man to fly towards a wall.

Camie and Carrie looked inside the room, poking their heads out of the doorway, just in time to see Honey-senpai's aggressive attack. To put it simply, they were left dumbstruck, with eyes wide open, ready to pop out at any given time and mouths hitting the floor as their jaw's unhinged themselves, putting an anaconda to shame.

"First, the beauty that catches people's attention." The twins posed, their backs against each other.

"Second, unbeatable richness." Kyoya comes into play, leaning against the wall as his glasses shined with clear menace.

"Third, the way to be a gentleman, not being able-" Mori added on, actually saying more than one or two words.

"-to look over ugly commoners' crimes…" Honey continued for his cousin, looking like a wild predator. The head predator out to get the one that dared challenge him and the herd he was in. And boy did he look hungry.

"Even if these sun forgive you, these cherry blossoms won't!" Tamaki finished, throwing his shirt over Haruhi's head.

"We, the Ouran Host Club, are here!" they, minus Haruhi, Carrie, and Camie, posed together.

'_Ooh, how dramatic!'_ Camellia and Carrie thought together, excited for the next thing to happen.

"Please don't take my life away!" the man begged, surprising everyone.

'_It's a plot twist!'_ the two best friends squealed together.

"I'm a doctor that practices internal medicine in the next town. My name is Yabu." The man now known as Yabu started to explain.

"Whoa! He says he's Yabu!" Hikaru spoke from the background.

"Waah! A genuine one!" Kaoru added. In case you didn't know, Yabu means 'quack' in Japanese. Hence, why the twins reacted this way. He is a quack doctor named quack.

"I wanted …," the man continued ignoring the twins, "I wanted to see my daughter who left me with my wife last month, because of my bad management of the hospital. I was in the rain, lost my way, when I finally reached my destination, my daughter wasn't here, and for some reason I was mistaken for a doctor for physical examination…"

"Ooooh! How unfortunate!" Tamaki wailed out.

"For some reason …? Of course you'd be mistaken if you're wearing a white gown." The twins stated the obvious to Yabu.

"I'm sorry for being rude," Kyoya started off redirecting the conversation, "but isn't the school you're looking for a public school located at the next town?"

"Isn't this Ouran public High School?" the quack doctor questioned, receiving a shake of the head in return. At this answer, Yabu immediately went to a corner murmuring 'What was I doing…?" as Tamaki tried to cheer him up.

"How did you know, Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru inquired.

"How can a daughter of that little hospital attend Ouran? Am I right?" Kyoya answered.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Draw a map to Ouran public High School for him." Tamaki instructed the two, turning serious.

"Eeeeh, why? His daughter probably abandoned him, too." The twins complained.

At their reply, Camellia let a slight frown take over her light beige skin.

"That's up to him to confirm." Tamaki replied, handing Yabu the map. "I'll pray for your best," he stated truthfully to the doctor.

"I've done something good," Tamaki sighed. "Right, Oharu?" he asked Haruhi.

Haruhi stared at him for a moment before replying. "Is that it? You said you're more spring-ish than everyone else when we went to see the cherry blossoms."

"Y-yes," Tamaki responded sounding a little lost, "Are you still angry with me?"

Haruhi chuckled a bit before replying again. "It is spring-ish all right." She stated ignoring his question.

And cue the hugging.

At this time, Carrie and Camellia decided to make their presence known. Cue more hugging. Even though there weren't many normal things that happened around the host club, it didn't matter because they were making memories. And when I mean they, this time Camellia Hamasaki and Carolina Abelli get to join in on the fun, too.

They got to see the Host Club in a whole new light.

Today was just another one of those days.

* * *

**So~ How's that? I'll be using the manga as my guide from now on, so yes there are differences. I'm planning on making a Halloween special, but so far haven't been able to write it out. Hopefully I'll get it done before the 31st. On a totally random note, I loved scrolling past my Tumblr these past few days (starting Wednesday) because most of the posts were bashing the PSAT's. It's nice to know there others who shared the same pain as I did on Wednesday. Personal Achievement: I managed to finish all the questions before the time ran out. Well, except for the second part of Mathematics where I skipped two questions, but oh well.**

**Review Answering Time~**

**DaPandaGirl: I love your penname! Mainly because of the panda! 1- And for Caroline, it never came to mind to put in anxiety issues, but now that you mention it, it makes sense! I incorporate some of myself when writing Carrie, and I have some anxiety issues ... and asthma that lessened over the years. Still, it's sometimes hard to breathe. I'd very much like to put that in my story. Thank you; I'll give you credit at the top of the chapter where it'll first be mentioned. 2- I know right? Yet there are so many memes about him being the sexiest piece of darkness ever. Though Camie is not going to be paired up with him, I have other plans for him after reading your review! I wasn't originally going to have Nekozawa fall in love, but then I'm like, 'You know what? Everyone needs a little bit of love.' Happy reading!**

**ButterTARDIS36: Why thank you my good sir/ma'am. On the downside, highschool takes a toll on everyone once they reach it. So expect an update atleast every 3-4 weeks, depending if my teachers love me or not.**

**Guest: Thank you! So glad you're enjoying it. Here's a gift just for you: (^v^); (^^); v(0.0)v**


	7. Super Freak, Superpower, or Super Normal

**Our first Halloween chapter! And it's technically posted on Halloween! Just in time, too! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: For the next two weeks, I will be very busy with school (quarterly's) and my family is preparing to move to another city. So while I'm telling my friends not to cry (whom I only met since August/September), I'm gonna get emotional and join in on the tear-fest with them. **

**WARNING: It's a long chapter. Hopefully you'll read it through with only bathroom and food breaks. Because food is love, food is life. **

**QOTC: What were you for Halloween?**

**AOTC: First Answer- I didn't dress up, but I really wanted to be the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. Second Answer- I was fabulous.**

**P.S. Try to guess where I got my sources on the types of monsters and superpowers. And those that automically know the references in this chapter get food. I want to be even more amused when reading the reviews.**

**P.P.S Review what you think the rest of the Host Club is/what their powers are. Are they a monster? What type of monster. Do they have superpowers? What type(s) of powers?**

* * *

**It's Either Super Freak, Superpower, or Super Normal**

'Twas the night before Christmas.

The stars were twinkling brightly as they danced around their navy-blue stage. Bunkyo, Tokyo shone brightly as colors seemed to blend together- hold on, I'm getting an update.

You mean it's _not_ a Christmas special? Well, okay.

The scenery changed as night turned to dawn, and Bunkyo City began to wake up. It was Labor Thanksgiving Day throughout Japan- wait, that's not it either? What a tough crowd to please.

A faceless no one hurries toward the narrator and begins to whisper to the voice, the narrator **never** shows their face, with the occasional reply of 'huh?', 'what?', and 'oh!'

The unimportant character rushes back to where they came from behind the cameras, as the voice clears their throat before beginning again.

The panorama changed back to dusk as orange hues began to fade and the colors of the night took their seats. The camera zooms in on one odd colored academy. Its strange pink walls contrasted in the darkness surrounding it. Some students were preparing to take their leave while others were just beginning to enter.

Ouran Academy. The school that only the rich could afford. A school meant for the normal higher class and the ones that were just a _teeny weeny_ bit different; the ones that were monsters and the ones that had the ability to control … anything really. It depends on 1) the person, 2) genetics, or 3) past (going through an Awakening of sorts as a Youngling).

Ouran Academy. We have our goblins and gorgons over here. Some werewolves and witches over there. A couple of vampires and living voodoo dolls sprinkled around. You can see mummies, mermen and mermaids, centaurs and sytars, ghosts and poltergeists, skeletons and sirens, harpies and hybrids, genies and giants, calacas and Cyclops, werecats and banshees, robots and gargoyles, yeti's and nymphs, zombies, and- Oh look! A unicorn! Don't forget the ones related to dragons! There are a couple of special ones that aren't as common, because Ouran Academy is a vast place. I could go on and on and _**on**_ about _all _of the monsters that attend this prestigious school.

Ouran Academy. Along with monsters, we have a fair share of those with super powers. Some can fly, other have heat vision. Some have super strength, others can manipulate molecules. There are those that can turn invisible, create force fields, or even control elements! When I mean elements, I mean water, earth, fire, air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed- no let's stop before I get sued for copyright. Anyway, besides controlling just these elements, there are those that can also control plants, animals, **people**. Hahahaha, that wasn't dark at all! There's a variety of Supers, as what I am going to call them now, here at Ouran! So, come take a look with me!

* * *

〜(￣▽￣〜) (〜￣▽￣)〜

* * *

Zooming in even closer to the students, there was one who wasn't in a rush to get inside the school. She's actually relaxing on a bench, watching different shades of blue blanket the sky with a few clouds becoming pillows.

'_What a wonderful feeling of bliss.'_ She thought before getting up to head towards her first class of the night.

You see, here at Ouran, there are a variety of monsters. Some cannot handle the sun, others don't work well at night. So their schedules are adjusted to fit their respectful needs. Is everything clear so far? Perfect.

"Caaarrriiieeeeee~!" a soft voiced bellowed out through the halls as blonde met brown in a heap pile of mess.

"Ugh. Camie, I told you not to do that anymore," Carrie reprimanded through a disorientated mind and hazy eyes. "Oh great. I think my left arm fell off."

"Oh, whoops!" Said blonde not-so-apologetically replied. "Here, I'll get it." Camellia lightly blew toward the area where the limb rest, a purple and sparkly mist formed that spiraled at a magically slow-medium pace. The mist surrounded the severed arm before carrying it over to the brunette, now standing, who gratefully took it and readjusted the limb to link to her shoulder. Carrie rolled her left shoulder around for a few seconds before stretching it above her head one last time. "Okay, are you heading to class?"

PAUSE

In case you weren't sure, Carolina Abelli and Camellia Hamasaki are both monsters. Carolina is a descendent of Frankenstein. Not really sure who created her, she's always had a strange fascination thinking that someone was able to create life. It give her goose bumps and chills, the good kinds, imagining someone had had the creativity and interest in creating life. Doesn't it just pique your interest?

Camellia comes from a family of genies. Most are women, but there's the occasional son added in her family. Having a free spirit, but being forever bonded to a lamp really contradicts one another. So, to solve this somewhat minor problem, Camie brings her lamp everywhere where she goes. Just a little tidying up here, and add some more furniture there, and voila! We have a portable bedroom.

UNPAUSE

"Nah, I got a free period." Camie responded grinning, waiting for the reaction she knew would come.

Caroline gave her friend a baffled look. "What! Why? What'd you do?"

"I went to my first class of the evening. Blah blah blah. Sensei realized that he'd have to go over something he's been teaching for the past two weeks _again _tonight. Long story short, I-Forgot-His-Name-sensei gave me a choice to stay and help the other students. I didn't want to do that, so he let me go early. What a chill teacher; I really should remember his name." She explained in one breath.

"So, what're you going to do?" Carrie questioned as they began to walk, or in Camie's case, float through the hallways towards 1-A, Carrie's homeroom.

Camellia shrugged before replying. "I don't know. Hang out in your classes with you, I guess."

"How are you going to manage that?" They reached doors of the classroom.

Camie grinned, a plan already forming as the gears in her head turned. "Just wait and watch. You're good at that."

Giving her blonde best friends a speculative glance, Carrie moved towards her seat. Since class hadn't officially started yet, students were gathered around one another's desks having simple conversation.

"Oh goody! Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi are here already! It must be fun having class with them," Camellia wondered out loud to her friend.

"I guess," Carrie placed an ear bud into her ear, sitting in her seat and stretching her legs out. She began to shuffle through her many songs to choose one she could listen to. "I mean, I don't even sit next to them so …"

"You know how you were wondering how I'd hang out in all of your classes?" Camie brought up using the same Cheshire grin from before.

"Yeah," Carrie's eye's speculated her every movement warily.

"Watch this," was the simple reply received. Camellia went over to the student who was sitting to the right of Caroline's desk. She just stood there for a second, watching said student talking to his friend, before shoving the schoolboy to the ground and taking his seat. She gave Carrie, who sat there watching her with wide eyes and jaw hanging open, a thumbs up and a wink before facing the front of the classroom like she hadn't just pushed a kid out of their own seat.

Remember the friend that was talking to the schoolboy? Yeah, his expression was the same dumbstruck look Carrie presently has.

"Hey! You know you just pushed my friend, right?" he managed to recover quickly, helping said friend off the ground.

"No, I didn't." Camie told him with a blank look, tilting her head in false confusion.

"Yes you did. I _saw_ you do it! The least you could do is apologize."

Camie sighed at the thought of doing such a _tedious_ task. "Fine. I'm sorry," she started off as she looked at the two accomplices, "… for doing something I never did."

By this time, Carrie shook off the disbelieving expression on her face and took to watching the ordeal with interested eyes. The other two, however, were getting more irritated by the second.

"That's **MY** seat!" the presumably bruised student exclaimed.

"And? What do you want me to do about it?"

"Give it back!"

"Give what back?"

"**My SEAT! **For Kami's sake! **Give me my seat back!" **he roared at the blonde headed girl, catching the attention of the rest of his classmates. His pupils grew smaller, cherry irises turned a darker shade as his fists and hair were soon surrounded by/became fire respectfully. His friend was about to put a hand on the pyro's shoulder, but wisely chose to use words instead. "Kaji*, you need to cool down. Let's go somewhere else."

"Uh…" There was an inaudible gulp as the female genie slowly thought of a plan that would get her out of the intense gaze of the pyro kinetic. "Look, I'm sorry. For realsies this time-."

"I can't believe he just yelled at a girl." The most common thought and statement that went throughout every classmates head.

"What type of gentleman is he?"

"Obviously one with no class." A familiar pair of voices brought everyone's gaze out of the angered student.

The boy now known as Kaji gave a dirty look to the Hitachiin twins, but having no other words to say, angrily left the classroom with is friend following after. All was silent before an onslaught of murmuring and whispers occurred, before everything came back to normal again.

Haruhi and the twins came up to Camellia's and Caroline's desks. "Man, what a hothead." Ba dum tss.

"Are you okay? Did he scare you too much?" Haruhi's calm voice reached Camie's ears as she turned to look at them.

"Are you kidding? I'm perfectly fine! He didn't scare me that much …" Carrie gave her a look, telling her through a mind sync only lifelong friends would understand to speak the truth.

"Fine. It was pretty … nerve-wrecking. But I learned my listen! Don't mess with fire, because fire is bad!"

"Camie." Carrie responded threateningly.

The two had a staring contest, before Camellia caved in with a sigh. "Fine. I'll go apologize … as soon as I find him."

Before any more conversations could continue, four bells resonated in different octaves throughout the school. A teacher flew through the window, since her wingspan was larger than the door, and landed her talons gracefully at the front of the classroom. The students hurriedly rushed back to their seats as the sensei started to speak, "Alright class! Where to begin?"

* * *

〜(￣▽￣〜) (〜￣▽￣)〜

* * *

At Dinner (Since Lunch Passed)

"Haruhi's so lucky she's a mortal. We have the same classes, but she gets to leave early." Carrie sighed, picking at her salad.

PAUSE

So I _may_ have forgotten to mention the fact the humans also attend this school of feared Differents. Just _may_. It's a possibility! But, I mean …. Psh … I'll just start explaining now. Humans can enter this school as either an enrolled student or a qualified teacher. They're widely accepted! Sometimes … But as long as mortals don't judge the monsters and vice-versa, we're all good! That doesn't stop some people, though. Remember Ayanokouji? The girl who was jealous of Haruhi so she tried to ruin Haruhi's life, but her plan backfired on her? It was because of the fact that she was a scholarship student that was human that cause her to go berserk. She's still out there, waiting for her next victim to pass by for the kill.

UNPAUSE

"I can see where you're coming from, but she'll be back soon for hosting at the Host Club," Camie commented as she eyed the fork failing to pick up a lettuce. "You know, if you don't want your salad, I'll take it."

Caroline just smiled slightly at her friend before pushing the plate over to her.

"Thank you."

"Hey where's the rest of the Host club? I thought they'd be here by now." Carrie mused out loud as she looked around the cafeteria. All she got in return was a shrug, before the two continued eating.

"Ahem." Carrie looked up at where the voice came from, a fork frozen at the tips of her open mouth. Monochrome met cherry while Camie finally took notice of the extra presence.

"Haha," Camellia nervously laughed, "Kaji. Funny meeting you here. I was actually planning to talk to you…" she faltered in her talking when she noticed that Kaji was only getting angrier.

The two best friends shared a dreaded expression and both gulped audibly in unison. "Uh oh."

* * *

〜(￣▽￣〜) (〜￣▽￣)〜

* * *

"Hey boss, what are we doing here?" the twins questioned their senpai's usual antics. "You're wasting our valuable dinner time."

"We're having a special Host Club meeting! Now we have to wait for Honey and Mori-senpai and we can get started!" Tamaki excitedly informed. He wouldn't tell the twins what the meeting was about and was dead set on waiting for the two upperclassmen before conveying any information. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait long before said senpai's came walking through the clubroom doors.

"We're heeeeree!" Honey sang from his spot perched on Mori's shoulders.

"Perfect! I've had the perfect idea to make Caroline-chan and Camellia-chan trust us more!"

"And? What do you want us to do?" the twins asked impatiently.

"Tamaki believes if we do something nice for the two, they'll soften up to us." Kyoya spoke up from his spot farther from everyone else.

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Honey's voice reached to the other 5 members of the room.

"I believe I can help with … your little goal."

Four out of the six men visibly stiffened and let out a small scream at the intruder.

"Good evening, Nekozawa-senpai." Kyoya said, not affected by the black door that appeared out of nowhere nor the sparkling black roses that covered most of the screen.

"Greetings to you, too." He replied, his usual supposed-to-be-evil-but-actually-sort-of-isn't grin was ever-present on his face.

"Wait, you just said you knew how to make Camie-chan and Carrie-chan trust us!" Honey exclaimed happily.

"That's right," the Hitachiin twins thought out loud. "You knew Caroline and Camellia the longest out of all of us."

"Enlighten us, Nekozawa-senpai! My original plan must be on par with yours!" Tamaki almost distressingly-encouraged the older male. The latter student just held out a small, thin vial that contained a liquid substance of all the colors on the spectrum

* * *

〜(￣▽￣〜) (〜￣▽￣)〜

* * *

The two girls were slowing backing up to the nearest exit, all the while keeping an eye out for the red head in front of them. They kept a wide smile on their face as they tried to seem unsuspicious.

"Camie?" Carrie whispered to the girl next to her.

"Yeah Carrie?" Green eyes never left the figure walking steadily towards the pair.

"I thought you said you were going to _apologize_."

"I was! I searched the whole school, but couldn't find him!" the blonde defended.

They neared the large cafeteria doors. "Well since he's still mad, I think it's best if we should," Carrie abruptly turned around, grabbing her friend's wrist to pull Camellia with her. "RUN!" And out the door they went, Kaji hot on their trail.

* * *

〜(￣▽￣〜) (〜￣▽￣)〜

* * *

The 6 members of the Host Club walked through Ouran's corridors.

"So we just have to have the two drink this potion that Nekozawa-senpai created, right boss?"

"Yes, that is correct," Tamaki answered, turning the vial around as he suspiciously gazed at it. "But this all seems shady." _'Nekozawa-senpai is a Necromancer. He does black magic and wizardry. That's shady enough for me'_ he thought, convincing himself that his opinion was justified.

"You think anything is shady, Tama-chan," Honey pointed out as he walked along with the group, Usa-chan in tow. Hearing this, Tamaki immediately went to a side of the hall right underneath a window to sulk and grow mushrooms in.

"Ahh!" A shrill scream broke through the atmosphere and brought the Host Club's attention. Looking out the window and into the Ouran Gardens, you could see a short, brown haired girl dragging another blonde as they both ran from fire missiles aimed at them from behind.

"Oh hey look; it's just who we're looking for!"

"Isn't that the kid who yelled at Camellia earlier this evening?" the twins pondered as they watched him chase the two girls.

"I don't mean to interrupt your thinking-fest, but I do believe the ones who we are looking for are currently in danger." Kyoya pointed out in his polite-yet-you-know-it's-evil fashion.

And so they hurriedly made their way outside.

* * *

〜(￣▽￣〜) (〜￣▽￣)〜

* * *

"Carrie!" Camellia huffed as she stumbled to run beside the other girl. "I can't do this anymore! Here, hold my lamp for me!" She tossed Carolina the intricate and exquisitely designed portable home and sucked herself in. "Don't let it brake!" she reminded while going in through the tiny top.

"What!? Camie!" Caroline whined before screaming again as she dodged another fireball from the pyro. Here she was, basically limbs tied together and stuffed with organs, muscles, and emotions trying to run away from a pyro kinetic while her best friend was relaxing in the lamp she needed to carry. "Camie, just apologize to him _right now_! Get this whole thing over with!"

"I'll try!" The lid of the lamp shook with each word Camellia spoke. "Can you try to get him to calm down beforehand so I don't die?"

"I'm not making any promises, but I'll do my best!" With a plan beginning to sprout, Carrie began to sprint faster. She turned a corner and pressed her back against the wall, breathing and panting heavily.

"Carolina-san, are you okay?"

Carrie looked up in bewilderment, preparing to scream and run away again, before calming down. "Oh Haruhi, it's just you. I'm alright; couldn't have been better actually. I never felt so alive when running for my life." She replied with slight bitter. "By the way, what are you doing here? I thought you were going home?"

Large, chocolate brown eyes observed the other girl's tired form. "I was, but I forgot a book in one of the classrooms and went to retrieve it. Why exactly are you running for your life?" Just as she finished her question, the tree a few yards in front of them caught on fire.

"Because of that. I suggest you run, too." Carrie advised as she took Haruhi by the wrist and ran.

"Why is there someone chasing you?" Haruhi questioned through the destruction around her.

"He actually was just going to chase Camie, but I was right next to her when it happened."

"Then where is Camellia?"

"Inside the lamp that I'm carrying," Carrie showed said lamp to the other girl, using only one hand. Caroline let go of the hand dragging Haruhi to better balance the lamp, but instead lost balance of herself. "Woah!" she went tumbling on the ground and across the yard, the lamp just a few feet in front.

"Finally you stop! Now come out of your little haven before I make you!" Kaji ordered as he stalked toward the delicate gold lamp.

Carrie looking with frantic eyes searching for something … anything! … to make him stop. Haruhi _shouldn't_ go, but that won't stop her. She doesn't have a chance against a Super. What could she do? If Haruhi somehow shifts the attention to herself, then she'll be in danger. Carrie couldn't let that happen. There was a spark around the bolts on her neck, before green electricity came to life and sprung at the redhead. **"STOP!"**

The electricity hit his hands first, causing him to drop the magical lamp, before it jumped all over his body and left him crying in agony. "Gahh!"

Using his pain as a distraction (because that doesn't sound sadistic at all), Haruhi went for a dive-and-roll for the genie's lamp just as Caroline scrambled to her feet. Instead of running away, though, she took a random cup laying on the ground and hurried to fill it up with water from the nearest fountain. "Camie! Here's your chance! Now!"

The lamp in Haruhi's hand began to shake as pearlescent purple smoke came out of the spout and a figure began to form. "I'm here!" Camellia said joyously.

"Great, now hurry and apologize!" Carrie rushed the other girl while holding the medium-sized cup of water protectively in front of her. She then turned to the twitching form of Kaji, the occasional metallic-green spark popping up. "And you! Don't try anything funny! I have a weapon, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Unfortunately, before either party could do anything, there was a fearsome war cry as Tamaki swept down in front of his three 'daughters', a serious look adorning his normally carefree features. Kyoya appeared right next to him in a puff of red smoke. Honey walked straight through one of the many walls of the schools with Takashi right beside him. Though instead of walking through the wall, Takashi punched a hole through the thick plaster, causing more cracks to form and cement parts to fall, finally forming a big enough arc for him to fit through. The twins appeared seemingly out of nowhere, taking their places to the other unoccupied side of Tamaki.

Carrie lowered her makeshift weapon, furrowing her brows in confusion. "You guys …" Camie and Haruhi also had similar looks of confusion.

"No need to thank us, ladies. We're just your friendly neighborhood Host Club." (Kudos to those who got the reference) Tamaki said heroically.

Kaji opened his eyes slightly after the twitching began to lessen and the leftover sparks ceased. The first thing he saw was the identical faces of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin mercilessly staring down at his unmoving form. He narrowed his eyes into a glare. "_You,_" he spoke sinisterly.

"Wait, you guys this is just a misunderstanding on your part," Carrie tried to intervene, but the Host Club, minus Haruhi, stayed defiant.

"Are you so sure about that? We saw you and Ms. Camellia run away from this fellow on the ground as he tried to burn you both to the ground." Kyoya remarked smartly. He's using his smarticle powers to weaken the defenses of his prey, which is Caroline in this case, so that he could stand as the true victor and superior one. … I lied, there is no smarticle power.

"Um, sorry to burst all your bubbles Mr. Host Club Members, but …" Camie faltered in her sentence, not sure how to continue.

"We can handle it from here. Thank you for stepping in. Don't worry about Kaji. We'll take care of him. You can stay and watch the show if you please. I just need to help Camie with her unfinished business." Carrie saluted, only trying to get back to the original plan as quick as possible. But seeing the look Kaji was delivering to the twins, it looked like that would have to change.

Camie stepped up timidly from the mass of boys towards the boy on the ground, Carrie right behind her with her cup in case the situation calls for defensive offence. "Look Kaji. I want to properly apologize. I'm sorry I pushed you off your seat and acted like it never happened. Just _most_ people knew me since elementary school and are used to the way I act. So they don't consider it strange or unusual if I did the things I did to you today to them. If that last part made sense," she thoughtfully apologize. She held out a hand for him to take. He stared at it for a moment before grasping it with his own, and winced slightly as she helped him up. Looks like the effects of the electrocution were still there.

Carrie watch the two with a pleased expression. Though scarlet eyes seemed to soften, there was still a bit of hatred left as he glanced at the twins every so often. A light bulb turned on as Caroline knew exactly what to do. "You two!" she went over to Hikaru and Kaoru, throwing the cup somewhere else along the way. When she tried to get closer, an invisible force acted as a barricade and left her banging and punching at the unknown barrier. "You guys need to apologize as well!"

"Why should we? We didn't even do anything this time." They defended.

"Camie was about to say sorry, but your rude remarks caused him to become berserk and run away!" she exclaimed, appalled at the two. "'We didn't even do anything this time' my arse! You guys are part of the reason we're in this situation. Now please, do us all a favor and please please _please _apologize!"

Hikaru and Kaoru took away their force fields and made eye contact with the red head who looked at them expectantly.

"Fine. We're sorry," they both grumbled.

Carolina looked happy with the outcome. "See, I _told you_ we could handle it,~" she sang towards Kyoya who spared her a glance before giving his attention to the redheaded pyro who gave an apology as well for chasing them before taking his leave.

"So I guess all we have left is that potion Nekozawa-san gave us." Honey pointed out, speaking to Tamaki.

"Ahh that's right! Let's see, I have it somewhere here," he began rummaging through the pockets of his uniform, an apparent puzzled and panicked expression quickly taking over his face. "No, no, no! Where'd it go!?" he dropped to his knees, crying out to the heavens, or in this case hell. He must've dropped it when he was sulking by the window inside the school's corridor! What a silly mistake! He began to sulk in the spot he was standing in presently, preceding to grow mushrooms as a black depression cloud formed above him.

* * *

〜(￣▽￣〜) (〜￣▽￣)〜

* * *

The Same Corridor the Host Club Were Walking In

Some poor unsuspecting student was rushing to his final class of the night. After this he could go home, eat some snacks and amuse himself, then _sleep_. Sleep sounded so good right about now. It was 11:10 P.M. and Satan was he _tired_! Class took place on the other side of the East Wing. Maybe he could convince his teachers why he was a couple minutes late with a lie. Sirens were good at that. Deceiving people, I mean.

Back on track, this Siren was in such a rush to get to class, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings, or better yet what covered them. He stepped on a glass tube filled with a rainbow-colored liquid, causing some to splatter all over his hand.

"Shoot," he cursed as a small shard of glass filled with said substance pierced the skin of his hand. He brushed it off, before turning around to run again, but felt strangely … different. Why was he running slower than before? Why was his skin turning a baby pink? Why did he feel like a piece of him was lost? Wait … was that a heartbeat? The Siren stopped running as he stared at his hands in horror at his physical transformation. "NOOOOOO!"

* * *

**So how was that? By the way Happy Birthday to L from Death Note (10/31). Two funny stories actually. 1) I forgot to tell you guys this before, but whenever I post my chapters at night and I read the reviews at lunch in School the next day, it really makes me so happy. I can't stop smiling. The last chapter I posted right before I fell asleep, and I woke up to AMAZING reviews! Thanks guys for your awesomenes! 2) My parents were out somewhere else, leaving just my 2 other sisters, 1 brother, and me behind. We forgot to buy candy for the trick or treaters beforehand so my bro offered them cereal :3 True story. ****How was your Halloween?**

***Kaji means Blaze**

**REVIEW ANSWERING TIME~**

**Left-to-die: For shame indeed. I just need to say one thing and one thing only, I _love_ your pick up lines! They made me laugh so hard! Yes, I read them all and you for sure have gotten me to love you! XD I will use those on people! Thank you! You win this cookie of any flavor of your choosing! Carrie's full name is Carolina Abelli. Yes, she is the non psychic one. She is light brown hair died in an ombre. (You should Google it if you're not sure how an ombre looks like). The psychic's one is Camellia Hamasaki, a.k.a Camie. She's a blonde with short, curly hair and wears a bandana head tie sort of thing that makes her hair look like it's defying gravity. Oh, and I didn't mean for their names to both start with C. Carrie was supposed to be named something else, but then I did some changing and here's the result! Hopefully that cleared everything up.**

**killjarkidranger: *shakes head* Those darn kindles. *clenches fist and looks at the heavens* WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! But anyways, thank you~ Reviews are what energize me. FEED ME! I'm sorry if I'm being too weird. It's night time from where I am at. Oh and yes. It did hurt. Especially since I don't know how to climb a tree.**

**ButterTARDIS36: Yaasssss! We procrastinators need to stick together like glue on paper!**

**Potatotheumbreon: *wipes tear* That was so beautiful.**


	8. Whisper Through My Headphones

**Ohmygod! It's been forever since my last update! As I said in the last chapter, my family and I moved to another city and I had to adjust to a new school system, the move, and stuff like that. Back with straight A and B's and more ready than ever! Tell me how you've all been and what I missed. Feel free to PM me if you don't want to put it in a review. PM's would be great actually, because I need to talk to more people. Oh and I have created a playlist to give me inspiration. In total, there are 12 songs. In this chapter, the first song is ****Headphones by Britt Nicole. The second song is ****Fix A Heart by Demi Lovato. **

**QOTC: Have you ever been bullied?**

**AOTC: Yup, but my naïve young mind didn't know it yet. **

* * *

**Whisper Through My Headphones**

"Do you know what happened?"

"I heard that they …"

"I don't know. They don't seem like the type to do that …"

"Didn't one of them attack a student here?"

"Don't say that so loud or they'll hear you!"

"Hush! They're coming this way!"

Camellia and Caroline looked around at the rest of the student body as they walked side by side each other. On any other day, they both would have just ignored the talking going on around them. Today wasn't that day. It was hard to overlook the stares they were receiving along with the occasional glare. And there must have been something involving them if other students seized their whispers as soon as eye contact with either of the two were made.

"Umm, Carrie?" Camie asked her best friend, "Do you notice anything … different?"

The girl in question, who softly nodded her head along to the soft beat playing through her headphones, turned to her friend to show she was listening. "Besides the fact that we're getting a lot more attention than when we were in middle school? Then nope, nothing at all."

"I figured," Camellia sighed sorrowfully.

Noticing the slightly depressed mood Camie was in, Carrie quickly came to the rescue. "Don't worry about that. If we did something that's for-realsies bothering them, then they'd usually confront us. And as long we know we didn't do anything wrong, then we shouldn't be worried, right?"

That seemed to do the trick. Camie immediately held her head up as a smile began to adorn her face. "Yeah, you're right! But you know what would be even better, though?"

"What?" Carrie asked confusedly, unconsciously tilting her head slightly to the right.

"Listening to your music~" Queue large, pleading eyes with both hands clasped behind the back while rocking on heels.

Carrie stared at her best friend for a few seconds, before removing one of her black colored ear-buds and handing them over. "Be careful. Don't break them. They're precious."

"Of course not, your majesty. How could you even think of such a preposterous idea!?" Camie mockingly curtsied before placing a hand above her heart. Our two lovely señoritas continued to walk down the long hallways of Ouran with a smile on their face with no trace of worry at all.

* * *

〜(￣▽￣〜) (〜￣▽￣)〜

* * *

You'd think after a nice morning, there would be an equally nice afternoon.

You thought wrong.

The rest of the morning passed by with little issue. But those were in classrooms were there was only a fraction of the student body.

The cafeteria was large enough to fit the whole school and more.

So here we have our favorite group of people, minus Haruhi who decided to eat in the classroom, seated around a table, casually talking with one another and eating.

Carrie was softly humming to a song that was playing through her headphones (she only used earphones for classes or for similar situations). "Somebody better put you back into your place," she sang in English while doing a slight dance in her seat along to the beat.

"Camie-chan, what's Carrie-chan doing?" questioned our beloved Honey-senpai as he curiously watched the girl mouth words and furiously stab her fork onto her food, swallowing with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"She likes to sing songs that are in English. Right now, I'm pretty sure she's singing 'We Will Rock You' by Queen." The blonde explained.

"Who are these 'queens' you speak of?" Tamaki-senpai asked, jumping into the conversation.

Carrie, who still had her headphones on, wildly gasped and placed a hand over her heart, looking at the even-more-confused Tamaki with horror-filled eyes. "You don't know who 'Queen' are?!"

Tamaki didn't need to answer. His facial expression was enough for Carrie to gasp loudly again and educate him.

"Queen are a British rock band! They've been here since 1970! I honestly can_not_ believe you've at least never heard of them before!"

"Sorry," the twins shrugged away.

"Never mind that anymore. Cam and I are going to have to change that!" Caroline declared enthusiastically, looking at her friend who ferociously nodded her head in agreement. "But first, do you have any type of radio in your club room? A juke-box?"

All the members of the Host Club shook their heads. Carrie sighed dramatically, "This will be tougher than I thought."

"The good news is that they don't have to understand English to listen to Queen." Camie spoke up. The two continued to plan in private as the rest of the Host conversed with one another.

So far so good.

Not too good for a good portion of students dining in the café though.

There she was. Close friend of Ayanokouji (the one that tried to ruin Haruhi). Loyal, but evermore deceitful and cunning. Her name? Amaya. Last name was not important. What was important was that she had some business with the girls that dared to associate themselves with people of utmost high-class like the Host Cub.

She saw the one with lengthy brown hair get up from her seat to put her plate away, and moved to confront her.

"Carolina Abelli," Amaya voiced after clearing her throat.

Carrie turned around to see a dark-haired girl not much taller than she. "Umm, yes? Who am I speaking to?"

"I am Amaya," she spoke with narrowed eyes. "Tell me, Abelli, do you know what game you're playing?"

"Pardon?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I'm sure you would have noticed how you and your friend are the center of attention."

"Wait I'm a little confused. Most of the school has been giving me stares since the first day I started school in Japan. You need to be a little bit more specific than that."

"You know exactly what I mean, Abelli. You and Blondie over there don't deserve the attention that's been given to you two."

"You know, you're probably right. So instead of adding on to that unwanted and unneeded attention, maybe you should try ignoring us and pretend we never had this conversation," Carrie pointed out exasperatedly, moving to buy another bottle of her favorite strawberry-kiwi juice.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that!?" Amaya yelled at her with fists balled up at her sides. "You're basically second class if you take away your family's riches!"

Carrie had paused all movements after hearing the other girl's words. "And that's not you either?" she quietly spoke, not looking up from her drink. "Because I'm pretty sure that it's our parents that are working and gaining the money they give to us as allowance. So, it's true. _I'm_ not rich; my parents are." And with that, Carrie went to walk back to her table.

"Funny you say that. Not everyone has both parents. Some didn't even grow up with one. But I'm sure that's a very relatable concept for you and your friend."

Once again, Carolina stopped in her tracks. She fought the overwhelming urge to turn around and put Amaya back in her place. Good things that would come out of doing that would be: 1) seeing the frightened look on the other girls face and 2) the feeling of accomplishment of showing Amaya why she wasn't one to be messed with. On the other hand, though, she'll probably get herself in trouble and give Amaya what she wanted. _BUTTT_ she'd get a feeling of satisfaction! Taking down a bully! Ooh, which one to pick? Logical or emotional?

Just as she was about to give in to her gut instinct, Carrie remembered something extremely crucial. Amaya could _sue_ her if she tried anything. It doesn't matter if the Abelli's had money or not. It wouldn't look good at all for the family. Especially for something as petty as a school dispute. Looks like we're siding with the rational side after all.

With all this thinking, Caroline took a deep breath to calm herself. It was best to keep calm in situations like this, or so she's heard from Camellia.

"You know, it's one thing to come up to me and talk about something I have no control over. It's another to repeatedly mention, include, and talk about the friend who isn't in our presence. So, how about this. I'll give you a second chance to forget we ever met. That fair?" she negotiated calmly for the moment. Her next move would be decided after Amaya's.

"Umm let me think about that," Amaya mockingly placed her pointer finger on her chin, "No. But let me tell you I couldn't care less about your feelings. I just know how you like to have some things remain a secret."

"Oh my god, will you just get to the point already!" Carrie yelled furiously at the other girl. "I _still _don't know why you keep on _threatening _and _bothering _me, because you're not even explain anything! You're just bringing the past to the present, yet allowing no future to progress. Honestly, I don't need to take your crap. In fact, I'm being nice! So, why don't you go back to your table, I'll go back to mine, and we can just ignore each other forever." And with that, Carrie gave one hard look before walking back to her friends, this time with no interruption coming from a fuming Amaya.

* * *

〜(￣▽￣〜) (〜￣▽￣)〜

* * *

Camie looked up at Carrie who just took the seat next to her. "Where've you been? We still gotta convert these guys to Queenigion."

Carrie took a swig of her drink before waving her hand. "Don't worry about it. Just pest control."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

**And that is a wrap! Did you miss me? I missed you! Like a lot. OH and btw this is just like part 1 of an arc. There's still more! I'd be crazy to put **_**everything**_** into one chapter. Which is why it's one of my short ones. I wanted to get this out fast. I've been planning since November and began writing and scrapping since January. A LOT had happened with the world since the last update. I mean just a few days ago, my phone got stolen by a student so my sister filled in a notice. American Sniper and 50 Shades of Grey praise and romanticize people/actions that should absolutely NOT be. Fall Out Boy will be on tour with Wiz Khalifa. And school across America just **_**love**_** seeing their students drop dead on the ground from stress of the (unneeded) standardized testing. But anyway, tell me about what happened with you guys! I want the full thing like who/what pissed you off, if you've learned anything new, etc. Wanna rant? Shoot me a PM and I'll see if FanFiction sends me a notification that you did before replying! As you are my fellow ninja munchkin grasshoppers, we need to stick together! **

**And yes I put a little more hints on backstory, because we're at the 8****th**** chapter and not much is known. If you want to, you can write a guess on their individual past, but you really don't have to if you just want it to be revealed in the story. There's a time and place for everything. **

**Review Answering Time~**

**Left-to-die: Aww, smank you. Thank you I actually typed this a part of this chapter up while a Monster High movie was playing on T.V. But it's a mix of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series (my source for Greek mythology), The Incredible (you weren't that far off when you guessed the Avengers), and of course Monster High! And get some sleep! You don't need to read right after a chapter has been uploaded. Sleep is great so you should get some! I can't believe you already had snow. Where I am, it started snowing in January. **

**killjarkidranger: Thanks for the wondrous review! And I have watched the first episode of ****Danganronpa in anime club at my old high school. I need to find more time to watch the rest. But I like it very much! **

**KR Wolfe: I'm glad you find it interesting. And while I was going to make the story focusing on one character, I'm just one of those people that want equality for all (insert rainbow here). I just couldn't write mainly about one character when there's also another, because for me and this story at least it feels like favoring that character. I've been favored and have experience being favored over so it just doesn't suit well for me. BUT there will be chapters (like this one for instance) where it will focus on one characters point of view and experience.**


End file.
